Adventures With the Little Selected Kids
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Just an interesting title or name however you look at it. This is just Izzy, Matt, Tai, Mimi and Sora when they were little going to daycare when they were little with none other than Mr. Fujiyama. (Oh multi--talented Mr. Fujiyama!!)
1. Adventures with the Little Selected Kids...

Adventures with the Little Selected Kids!

****

Here's a new story for me. Instead of having them turn little or something, I'm going to have the BE little and in the real world BEFORE they meet the Digimon! I'm also going to try to be less opinionative because, I have to admit, that they are all very cute when they are little. But Kari and T.K. aren't. But that's okay because they're not in this story. Joe isn't in this story either but NOT because we're ignoring him but because he's OLDER and he's now in school. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Mr. Fujiyama (yes, the very same, only younger) was standing in Care-A-Lot Daycare Center. "My first day of daycare!" he said. "I just hope that they kids are good for me!"

Suddenly, a kid and his mom walked in the room. The kid was holding his mom's hand. He had reddish-brownish color hair and he was very cute looking all shy and cute and stuff. He was wearing an orange shirt and overalls. Not only was he holding his mom's hand but he was also hiding behind her legs.

His mom on the other hand, was wearing an apron and brown slippers.

Mr. Fujiyama walked over to the kid and his mom. "Hello, my name is Mr. Fujiyama!" Mr. Fujiyama said.

"I'm Mrs. Izumi." said the lady. She pointed to the little boy. "I'm Izzy's mom."

Mr. Fujiyama bent down to Izzy's height. "HI IZZY!!" he said.

Izzy hugged his mom's legs even tighter. "Izzy is very shy." Mrs. Izumi explained. "In about two minutes, he'll be fine." Izzy's Mom looked at Izzy. "Mommy's leaving, honey!" she said. "See you in a couple of hours!"

She started to walk away but Izzy started whimpering. "Mommy!" he said, tears running down his face.

"Izzy, don't worry!" Mrs. Izumi said. "I'll be back later to pick you up!" Just then, another lady who looked stupid with orange hair came in with her daughter who was cute. The daughter had brown hair and she was wearing a pink dress. Her stupid mom was wearing an apron too. "Oh, hi!" said Mrs. Izumi.

"Hi!" said the lady. The lady walked into the room holding her daughter's hand. "This is Mimi!" said the lady to Mr. Fujiyama. "I'm Mrs. Tachikawa!" She looked around. "Bye now Mimi!"

"BYE MOM!!" said Mimi and then Mrs. Tachikawa left and Mrs. Izumi left while Izzy was distracted. Mimi skipped over to Izzy. "Hi!" she said. "My name is Mimi!"

"Hi," he said quietly.

"What's YOUR name?" she asked.

"Izzy." he answered.

"You want to play a game?" Mimi asked Izzy.

"Okay." Izzy replied as they both went off and played with blocks or something cute like that.

Suddenly, a guy with a kid with stupid brown hair and goggles around his neck who was wearing a blue shirt with a big star on it walked in. The kid was on his dad's shoulders.

"WEEEEEEE!!" laughed the kid. "FASTER DAD!!"

The dad stopped in front of Mr. Fujiyama and took the kid off his shoulders. The kid immediately ran off to go and do something. He probably went off with Izzy and Mimi and played with blocks. "Hi, I'm Mr. Kamiya." Said the guy. He pointed to the new kid. "That's my son Tai."

"Okay." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"SEE YOU IN A COUPLE OF HOURS, TAI!!" Mr. Kamiya yelled.

"BYE DAD!!" Tai yelled back without even looking up. Mr. Kamiya walked out the door.

Mr. Fujiyama clapped his hands together and walked over to the three. "Can I have all of your names again so I can mark you all as, 'here'?" he asked them. Tai stood up and pointed to himself.

"I'm Taichi G. Kamiya!" he said proudly. "The 'G' stands for 'Great'!"

"Whatever." Mr. Fujiyama made a little mark next to his name. "And you two are…" he said, pointing to Izzy and Mimi.

"I'm Mimi!" said why don't you guess.

"I'm Izzy." said Izzy quietly. Mr. Fujiyama made two little marks next to their names. Just then, another kid walked in with her mom.

"Hello there!" said Mr. Fujiyama walking over towards them. The little girl had orangish Mary Tyler Moore type hair and she was wearing a yellow dress. Her mom looked like Wufei.

"Hi," said the Wufeiish Mom. "I'm Mrs. Takenouchi (or whatever)." (I think we'll just call her Wufei.)

"My name is Mr. Fujiyama." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "What's your daughter's name?" He pointed to the little girl.

"This is Sora." Said Wufei. She turned to Sora. "Be a good girl while Mommy's away." She said. Sora nodded. Then Wufei left without saying anything else.

Mr. Fujiyama checked off Sora's name as she went off to play with the other three. He looked down his list. "There should be one more…" he thought to himself.

Almost on cue, an incredibly cute little boy ran into the room. He had blond hair and he was wearing a dark blue shirt with lighter blue sleeves. He was VERY cute.

"Am I late?" he asked, out of breath.

"No," said Mr. Fujiyama. "Where are your parents?"

"They dropped me off because they were late for work." The little boy answered.

"So what's your name…?" Mr. Fujiyama said, looking down the list. "Yamato Ishida?"

"Just Matt." Said the boy.

"Okay." Said Mr. Fujiyama. He took Matt to the group of four. "Now that we're all here, I would like to pass out nametags to everyone to make it easier for me to remember your names." He picked a nametag that was on his clipboard. "Yamato Ishida." He said.

"I SAID just MATT!" said Matt.

"Sor-ry!" said Mr. Fujiyama as he handed Matt his nametag that said 'Yamato Ishida' on it. Matt stuck it on his shirt. Mr. Fujiyama looked at his next nametag. "Koushiro Izumi?"

Izzy raised his hand slowly. Mr. Fujiyama handed him the nametag and Izzy put it on his shirt.

"Okay, Taichi Kamiya?" said Mr. Fujiyama. "That's you, isn't it?" He handed Tai the nametag.

"THANKS MAN!!" yelled Tai as he stuck the nametag on his forehead. Sora and Mimi giggled. Matt laughed. Izzy smiled.

"All right." Said Mr. Fujiyama, clearing his throat. "Mimi Tachikawa?" He handed the nametag to Mimi. "And Sora Takenouchi." He gave Sora her nametag.

"There isn't a 'Y' in my name." Said Matt, looking at his nametag. "My name starts with an 'M'. Why does it start with a 'Y' here?"

"No reason." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "Now, the first thing we're going to do is a group project!" The kids looked confused. "I'm going to pass a different color markers out to each of you and then we're going to draw a big group picture together!" He gave Matt the blue marker, Izzy the purple one, Tai the orange one, Mimi the green one and Sora the red one. (Hey, it's the crests! …Yes I did that on purpose.) Then Mr. Fujiyama kept the yellow for himself. He took out a giant piece of paper and lied it down on the floor. "Okay, what are we going to draw that will include all of us?" Mr. Fujiyama asked the others, trying to make them think for themselves.

"Well, whatever we make, I'm doing the sky." Said Matt, looking at his marker.

"And I'm doing the grass!" yelled Mimi.

"How about we draw a country?" suggested Sora.

"No, the CITY!" Tai insisted. Sora and Tai started arguing on whether to do a city or a country. Pretty soon, Matt joined in saying that he wanted to do the forest. Mimi wanted to do the ocean so they were all yelling at each other except for Izzy who just sat there with his purple marker.

"Stop this!" Mr. Fujiyama yelled over everyone. The four stopped arguing immediately. Mr. Fujiyama turned to Izzy. "What do YOU want to do, Izzy?"

"He wants to do the forest!" Matt said, nodding.

"No, he's MY friend!" said Mimi. "He wants to do the ocean! Right Izzy?"

"Yeah right!" said Tai. "The ocean is so boring! I bet he wants to do the city!"

"The city is yucky!" Sora yelled. "I'm sure he'd rather make a pretty place like the COUNTRY!"

"I don't mind." Izzy said.

"How about we take a vote?" Tai suggested.

"That's a stupid idea!" said Matt. "We'll all just vote on what we want to do!" Mr. Fujiyama shook his head.

"Let's just color our own pictures." He said, giving each kid a different piece of paper.

They all started coloring. Matt drew a picture of the forest, Mimi drew a picture of the city, Tai drew a picture of the country and Sora drew a picture of the ocean. Izzy drew a picture of a house on a hill. Actually, they all looked like scribbles but that's what they were SUPPOSED to be.

Mr. Fujiyama was walking around and looking at all of the pictures. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to something in Matt's picture.

"It's a lion." Matt answered. Mr. Fujiyama cocked his head to try to see a lion in the blue blob. He couldn't. Tai leaned over.

"Why is the lion blue?" he asked.

"Why not?!" Matt said angrily. "There are brown ones and white ones so why not have a blue one?"

"Your trees are blue too." Tai pointed out.

"I only HAD a blue marker!" Matt yelled.

"I gave you all enough markers." Mr. Fujiyama said to Matt.

"Well you should have told me!" yelled Matt. Mr. Fujiyama thought to himself trying to figure out WHY he decided to be a daycare worker. He couldn't think of a decent reason so he just decided to do something else with the kids because this just wasn't working.

"Time to go out and play on the playground!!" yelled Mr. Fujiyama.

"YAY!!" everyone yelled, running outside.

Mr. Fujiyama put Izzy and Mimi in a little fenced in area that was just a miniature playground. There was one of those retarded plastic slides and the whole thing was one big sandbox. "I don't want to play in here!" Mimi whined. 

"It's not fair." Izzy said quietly.

Matt, Tai and Sora got to play on the "big" playground which was still pretty dumb but it must have been pretty big to them because they were running around and laughing. Actually, most of the laughing was probably fake just to annoy Izzy and Mimi.

So…um…Mr. Fujiyama went back inside to…get some coffee…

During this, Izzy and Mimi discovered that the lock was one of those stupid ones where you just have to lift the latch. So they lifted the latch and went to play in the big kid's playground.

"TAI!!" Matt yelled. "You're not supposed to climb up here!"

"Yeah!" said Sora. "You're the Lava Monster so you can only touch the ground and NOT the playground!"

"Now you have to count to ten and we can find a new place to hide!" said Matt.

"FINE!" said Tai as he covered his eyes. "One…two…three…four…" He peeked through his fingers but when he saw Matt look in his direction he covered his eyes again. "Five…six…" He peeked again but he didn't see either of them. "Seveneightnineten!" Then he went off to find them.

Matt was hiding on the slide when suddenly, Sora came running up the slide. "What are you doing?!" he yelled at her.

"THE LAVA MONSTER IS COMING!!" she yelled back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Matt yelled as they both climbed up the slide as fast as they could. Tai crossed his arms.

"Sora, I got you!" he yelled at her.

"No, you missed!" she answered from the top of the slide while shaking her head.

Tai stomped his foot. "I SO got you!" he said stubbornly.

"Tai, stop being stupid and just keep playing!" Matt said, annoyed.

"No, I've been the Lava Monster the whole time!" Tai yelled, about to cry. "You guys just keep making up new rules so you won't get tagged! It's not fair!"

Matt groaned. "FINE!" he said. "I'LL be the Lava Monster!" He came down the slide (it was plastic so he kind of had to push himself down) and Tai went up. Matt covered his eyes. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine TEN!" he said. Then he started looking for Tai and Sora only to find Izzy and Mimi.

"Can we play too?" Mimi asked.

"I don't feel like explaining the rules to you guys." Matt answered.

"We know how to play!" Mimi assured him even though she didn't really know.

"Fine but you have to be the Lava Monster!" Matt laughed as he jumped up onto the playground. "TAI! SORA!! MIMI AND IZZY ARE THE LAVA MONSTERS!!" he yelled to Tai and Sora.

"Two Lava Monsters?" came Tai's voice. "That's not fair!"

"I bet it's a trick just to make us come out of our hiding spots!" came Sora's voice.

"Ask them yourself!" Matt said, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah!" Mimi answered. "Come on Izzy!" She grabbed his hand and they both went off to find everyone else.

Just then, Mr. Fujiyama came outside. "TIME TO COME IN!" he bellowed.

Everyone stopped running. Izzy and Mimi went over to Mr. Fujiyama but Matt called Tai and Sora over. "Let's hide from Mr. Fujiyama!" Matt said evilly as he rubbed his hands together diabolically. Tai and Sora joined in and all of them looked really cute but Matt was by far the cutest by FAR. Then they ran off and hid behind a tree.

Mr. Fujiyama looked at Izzy and Mimi. "How did you two get out?" he asked. They both shrugged. Then he looked around. "TIME TO COME IN!!" he bellowed again. Then he waited. "Where are they?" Then he turned to Izzy and Mimi. "You two go inside and wait there." They nodded and went inside. Mr. Fujiyama went off to search for them. He searched for them for almost ten minutes before they finally revealed themselves because Tai was hungry. "Well, it's snack time anyway." Mr. Fujiyama told them as he took them back inside where Izzy and Mimi were playing with blocks again.

Mr. Fujiyama gave them all little ziplock bags filled with cheerios, raisins and goldfish and stuff like that. Tai inhaled his in one second. Sora was slowly eating one at a time. Matt had dumped his out on the table and was picking around the raisins. Izzy ate one piece, waited and then ate another one. Mimi ate each kind of thing separately. (Example: First the raisins, then the cheerios etc.)

Mr. Fujiyama also gave them little Jr. Juice Boxes. You know those stupid miniature juice boxes that you have about one sip of?

"I bet I can finish my juice box before you!" Tai said, shoving his juice box in Matt's face.

"Yeah right!" Matt said, pushing the juice box away. "I am the champion of drinking juice boxes! I am the juice box king!"

"You're on!" said Tai.

"YAY!!" Sora yelled.

"On your mark…" said Matt slowly. "Getsetgo!" Then he drank his juice box before Tai even realized what happened. "I AM THE CHAMION ONCE AGAIN!!" Matt yelled as he stood up on the chair and held the crinkled juice box in his hand. Then he threw it on the ground like a football.

"Do over!" Tai said. "I wasn't ready!"

Matt stuck out his tongue at Tai. Tai got so mad that he started squirting the juice box at Matt. Matt grabbed Sora's and started squirting Tai too. When they ran out of juice, they jumped on each other and started beating each other up.

Mr. Fujiyama came over and pulled them apart so he was holding them up by their shirts. "I'm going to have to put you two on timeout if this happens again!" he threatened, letting go of them.

"We were just playing, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Tai, rubbing his face where Matt had hit him.

"Well, now it's time for Movie Time." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"But I'm thirsty!" Tai whined. Mr. Fujiyama sighed and gave Tai another juice box. He inhaled about three more juice boxes before finally being satisfied. Mr. Fujiyama also collected the bags back up so that he could fill them and redistribute more later.

Mr. Fujiyama put 'Homeward Bound' in the VCR. You know, the movie with the two dogs and the cat trying to find their way home?

Well, anyway, the melodious French horn music played for Shadow (who is very wise) made Izzy and Matt fall asleep. Tai got so bored of the movie that he started playing with Matt's hair. The two girls wanted to see what happened so they stayed awake.

But Mr. Fujiyama stopped the movie about halfway through. 

"I want to see what happens!" Sora and Mimi said almost at the same time. Mr. Fujiyama tried to keep them quiet.

"It's naptime." Mr. Fujiyama said quietly, trying not to wake up Izzy and Matt.

"But I don't want to take a nap!" Tai screamed.

"SHHHHHH!!" Mr. Fujiyama hissed. He looked over at Matt and Izzy and thankfully they were still asleep. Mr. Fujiyama lied down five little mats. "Okay everyone, lie down."

Tai threw a tantrum that woke up Izzy and Matt. Izzy started crying because he was grumpy and cranky. Matt looked kind of oblivious for the whole time because he was still kind of half asleep and he chose not to get up completely.

"I DON'T WANNA!!" Tai screamed. Mr. Fujiyama left Tai in the middle of the room screaming as he put Mimi to bed.

"Can you read me a story?" Mimi asked.

"No, that's after naptime." Mr. Fujiyama answered as he went to get Sora to put her to bed.

"Can you cuddle with me?" Sora asked Mr. Fujiyama.

"Um…I have to put everyone else to bed." Mr. Fujiyama answered. "But I promise I'll cuddle with you after I put them all to bed."

"But my mom always cuddles with me." Sora said, her voice getting whiny.

"I promise I cuddle with you AFTER." Mr. Fujiyama repeated. Sora nodded. Mr. Fujiyama went over to Matt who was just sitting there and rocking back and forth while trying to keep himself awake. "Matt, come here." Mr. Fujiyama said to him while taking his hand.

"Okay," Matt said, standing up. Then Mr. Fujiyama lead Matt over to a little mat (ha ha ha ha ha ha ha) and lied him down. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Tai, meanwhile, had practically gotten tired from screaming and fell asleep. Mr. Fujiyama decided to leave him there.

Then Mr. Fujiyama moved onto Izzy. "I don't want to!" Izzy said to Mr. Fujiyama.

"Come on, you were just asleep and you're tired." Mr. Fujiyama said, going to pick Izzy up but Izzy just hit him away.

"NO!" he yelled. "I'm not tired! I want my mom!"

"She's not here right now!" Mr. Fujiyama said in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake Tai up. Izzy ran over to the window and stared out it. He stood there and looked out the window and wouldn't move. Mr. Fujiyama shrugged and sat down at his desk to do something. Izzy walked over to Mr. Fujiyama and looked at him and he looked as if he was going to cry.

"She's not here!" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know, that's what I was trying to tell you." Mr. Fujiyama told him.

"But I want my mom!" Izzy yelled, starting to cry. Mr. Fujiyama picked Izzy up and tried to calm him down but he just kept crying. Mr. Fujiyama looked frantically over at the four others who were still asleep, hoping they would stay that way. To try to leave the other four asleep, Mr. Fujiyama brought Izzy in the other room and told him a story and bounced him up and down and sang to him and finally he went to sleep. Mr. Fujiyama sighed with relief and brought him back into the other room and lied him down on his little mat.

He stood back up and scanned the room. He counted heads but he only saw four. Mr. Fujiyama blinked a couple of times but there were only four. He realized that Tai was missing. Mr. Fujiyama quickly looked around and then Tai came around the corner.

"What are you doing? Get back on the little mat and get back to sleep!" whispered Mr. Fujiyama impatiently.

"Mr. Fujiyama, I have to go to the bathroom. Where is the bathroom?"

"Right around the corner." Said Mr. Fujiyama as Tai disappeared around the corner only to reappear a second later.

"The door's locked." He said.

"You have to turn the switch." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"Oh okay." Tai left again and came back. "I can't reach the switch and I REALLY have to go to the bathroom."

"Use the stool." Groaned Mr. Fujiyama. Tai ran around the corner again and came back.

"What stool?"

"The one next to the door." Tai left again. Tai came back again.

"Mr. Fujiyama, the switch is stuck and I REALLY REALLY have to go to the bathroom!" Mr. Fujiyama walked around the corner and opened the door for Tai and let him in. The door opened two seconds later.

"That's not the bathroom Mr. Fujiyama." Whined Tai. "I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY **REALLY** have to go Mr. Fujiyama!" Mr. Fujiyama led Tai to the bathroom across the hall and opened it and Tai ran in. When Tai was finished, he went back to the room and fell back to sleep. Mr. Fujiyama sighed and fell down into a chair only to be interrupted again by Sora.

"Mr. Fujiyama, how come you cuddled with Izzy but you didn't cuddle with me?"

"I didn't cuddle with him, I just took him into the other room for a minute to give him something." Mr. Fujiyama lied. Sora could tell.

"Yeah right Mr. Fujiyama! You're so unfair!" she angrily stomped away. "I didn't want to cuddle with you anyway! I hate you Mr. Fujiyama!" She lied down on her little mat and pretended to cry until she fell asleep. Mr. Fujiyama KINDA felt bad but he was annoyed so he didn't. He sat down again but once again, it was only short-lived. Mimi was over by the VCR trying to turn it on.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Fujiyama asked her.

"I'm trying to get the movie to work. I want to see the rest of it!" said Mimi.

"No, you can watch the rest later!" said Mr. Fujiyama. "Now lie down and go to sleep!" Mimi frowned and lied back down. Mr. Fujiyama stood over Matt and waited for it to be HIS turn to wake up because he KNEW that he would. And he did. He sat up and looked around. "Matt, go to sleep." He whispered as he loomed over Matt.

"No, I'm wide awake." Said Matt although he looked like he would fall over if you TOUCHED him. So Mr. Fujiyama touched him and he fell over and fell asleep. Mr. Fujiyama sighed and sat down in his chair to rest when all of a sudden the stupid alarm clock next to him started saying, "TIME TO GET UP!!" over and over in a voice that sounded like Barney's. (You know the big purple dinosaur.) Tai, Sora and Mimi immediately sprang up because they weren't really sleeping to begin with but Izzy and Matt stayed down sleeping on their little mats and looked incredibly adorable. Mr. Fujiyama had no choice but to wake them up because it was lunchtime. He walked over to them and gently shook them awake.

"No!" Matt yelled, turning over and putting the pillow on his head.

Izzy looked as though he would start crying again so Mr. Fujiyama left them both alone. He turned to the other three. "I can't start lunch without them but neither of them want to get up." he explained.

"That's not fair, Mr. Fujiyama!" said Tai. "We shouldn't have to suffer!" He went over to Mr. Fujiyama's desk and picked up the stupid alarm clock that was still chanting and shoved it underneath Matt's pillow. There was a short pause before Matt finally emerged from the pillow looking all tired and cute. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Tai ran over to Izzy and did the same but Izzy just started crying.

"Tai, that's enough." Mr. Fujiyama said, taking the alarm clock away. By this time, Izzy was sitting up and crying because he wasn't tired anymore, just cranky. "We're going to eat lunch." Mr. Fujiyama said, helping Matt up who was still tired and kind of swaying back and forth. He turned to everyone else. "Did everyone bring a lunch?" he asked them all. Tai, Sora and Mimi held up their lunch boxes of different colors (but all Dragon Ball Z of course. Everyone had a different character too. No one had Tien or Gohan because I hate them and so do they. I mean, not even TAI had Tien or Gohan!! Well, Tai has Goku, Mimi had Bulma, Sora had a group shot, Matt had Vegeta and Izzy had Trunks.) at the same time.

They all sat down at the little table thingy and took their lunches out of their prodigious lunch boxes. Mr. Fujiyama handed Matt his lunchbox. "Here's your lunch box, Matt." He said.

Matt took it. "Okay," he said obliviously.

"Here's yours." Mr. Fujiyama said, handing Izzy his lunchbox.

"NO!" Izzy yelled, tossing his lunchbox as far as he could. (Which was about a foot.)

Tai, of course, inhaled all his food.

Mimi used a fork with everything and wiped her mouth after every bite.

Sora kind of just ate her food like a normal person.

Matt didn't eat because he was tired and staring off into space while occasionally bobbing his head off to the side.

Izzy didn't eat either because he kept throwing his lunchbox whenever Mr. Fujiyama retrieved it.

After lunch, they had Arts & Crafts. "What would you all want to do for Arts & Crafts?" he asked. "Make bead necklaces or do noodle pictures?"

"NOODLE PICTURES!!" everyone bellowed.

"Okay." Said Mr. Fujiyama as he got out some noodles and glue and paper.

"Farts & Rafts, farts & rafts, farts & rafts, farts & rafts," Tai sang as he glued a noodle down on the paper. He then picked up a noodle and bit into it. He decided that it tasted pretty good and you guessed it, inhaled all of his noodles.

Matt put a little drop of glue on the paper and glued one noodle on it. He put another little drop of glue on but he found himself too tired to carry on so he put his head down on his picture and fell asleep.

Mimi was being very careful not to get any glue on her fingers. She was gluing a smiley face on the paper.

Sora practically allowed the glue on her hand. Actually, she was squirting it on her hand, letting it dry and then peeling it off.

Izzy was pouring the entire bottle of glue on his paper and then smearing it around with his hand. Pretty soon, the paper was plastered to the table.

Mr. Fujiyama looked over Tai's shoulder to see a single noodle on the paper. "Aren't you going to put more on?" he asked.

"No." Tai answered.

"Why not?" Mr. Fujiyama asked.

"I don't have anymore."

"Did I only give you one noodle?"

"No."

"Then where are they?"

"I ate them."

"What?! They were raw in the supply cabinet for years!"

"I was hungry!"

Mr. Fujiyama sighed and went onto the next kid. He looked at Matt who was asleep. He shook him awake and when Matt lifted his head from the table, the paper came along with him. Mr. Fujiyama gave an annoyed look and then quickly ripped it from his face.

"OW!!" Matt yelled, putting his hand on his cheek.

"You'd better go wash your face, Matt." Mr. Fujiyama said. Matt nodded sleepily and dragged himself into the bathroom which he found with no trouble and shut the door behind him.

Mr. Fujiyama moved onto Mimi. "That's very nice, Mimi!" he said.

"Thank you Mr. Fujiyama!" said Mimi as she glued another noodle on her picture. Mr. Fujiyama smiled and moved onto Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing?" he said, looking at Sora's hands which were covered in dried glue. "You better go wash your hands."

"No, I like to peel it off!" Sora protested.

"Fine, fine." Mr. Fujiyama said, moving onto Izzy whose arms were covered in glue all the way up to his elbows and his entire place was covered in glue. There was glue all over his clothes and face and that kind of stuff. "IZZY!" he yelled.

"I'm making a picture!" Izzy said as he continued to smear the glue around.

Mr. Fujiyama bent down and picked Izzy up. He carried him over to the bathroom to hear splashing. Mr. Fujiyama knocked on the door.

"Don't come i-in!" Matt sang from inside the bathroom.

"Matt, open this door." Mr. Fujiyama demanded. Matt didn't answer. All he heard was Matt saying 'la la la la la la la la la la' over and over again. Mr. Fujiyama decided that he had better open the door. He opened the door and Matt was sitting on the edge of the toilet with his feet inside it. He was splashing water all over his body. There was a giant puddle around the toilet. When he saw Mr. Fujiyama walk in, he pretended to be an embarrassed lady as he covered himself up.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH!!" Matt said in what he thought a lady would sound like.

"MATT!" Mr. Fujiyama yelled, similar to the way he had yelled at Izzy earlier.

"You bad, bad man!" Matt said in a high-pitched voice. "Naughty Mr. Fujiyama!"

"What are you doing?!" Mr. Fujiyama yelled.

"You told me to wash myself off and I am." Matt answered.

"I just told you to…" Mr. Fujiyama pointed to the spot on his own cheek because he was at a loss for words. "And it's still there!"

"Well, I couldn't reach the sink so I just used the toilet."

"Obviously." Mr. Fujiyama said, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him out of the toilet.

"CHILD ABUSE!! CHILD ABUSE!!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs. "SOMEONE ARREST THIS MAN!!"

After Mr. Fujiyama washed Izzy off, he got some lady to watch Mimi, Sora and Tai while he went off to find some new clothes for Izzy and Matt. He went into the master supply closet and pulled out two towels and two shirts that say 'Care-A-Lot Daycare Center' and two pairs of shorts that were not their size so that they were either too big or too small.

"I'm not wearing these." Matt said, looking at the shirt and shorts.

"Too bad." Mr. Fujiyama said as he started drying off his hair. Then he dried Izzy's hair. Then after they got changed, they walked back to the room. The shirts were about a bazillion times too big for them so they reached all the way down past their legs and the sleeves were practically down to their wrists.

Mr. Fujiyama, by this time, was covered in glue and he was soaking wet so he had to wear a 'Care-A-Lot Daycare Center' shirt too. Mr. Fujiyama looked at his watch. It was 2:00 and everyone's parents would come to pick them up in the next hour so he still had to suffer through their wraths. POOR MR. FUJIYAMA!!

Anyway! He took Izzy and Matt back into the other room where Tai, Sora and Mimi were playing with the ominous blocks. He then gathered them all up and handed out their ziplock bags again that were refilled only so that their mouths could be occupied while he was talking.

"Okay, what does everyone want to do now?" he asked. Everyone was silent because they really didn't know or care what there was to offer.

Tai had already eaten his excuse me inhaled is and was asking Izzy if he could have his.

"No, it's mine!" Izzy said. Tai grabbed for it and the bag ripped open and all of the contents spilled all over the floor. Matt stood up and started stomping all over the stuff on the floor while Izzy cried and Tai tried to eat them.

Meanwhile, Sora and Mimi were trading their stuff. "I don't like raisins." Mimi said, holding out all her raisins in her hand. "I'll trade you ALL my raisins for your peanuts!"

"Okay, I don't like peanuts anyway." Sora answered as they traded.

Mr. Fujiyama was trying to stop Izzy, Matt and Tai from their destructive little activity.

Though, he decided to let Tai continue eating it so he didn't have to vacuum it up. Tai was pretty much acting like a vacuum cleaner. And Matt was pretty much acting like an anti-cleaner so Mr. Fujiyama stopped him at he little dance on the stuff. And Izzy, well, he was just crying and that was annoying so he gave Izzy another juice box.

"Okay, since no one is giving me any suggestions…" Mr. Fujiyama started. "Then we'll just improve a little play." Everyone stared blankly at Mr. Fujiyama. "I'll just give you a conflict…"

"What's a conflict, Mr. Fujiyama?" Tai asked Mr. Fujiyama.

Mr. Fujiyama explained all of the stuff to everyone. "If I say 'birds', then you all have to act like birds!"

"That's not a conflict." Matt pointed out.

"Just do whatever I tell you to!" Mr. Fujiyama said. "Okay…um…Izzy and Matt just got back from the apple orchard when they were picking apples…"

"What kind of apples?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does because I don't like the green ones."

"And I only like the yellow ones." Tai said.

"That's okay because you're not picking apples, Izzy is." Mr. Fujiyama explained.

"I don't like apples." Izzy said.

"Okay, FINE!" Mr. Fujiyama said. "Izzy and Matt just got back from the carnival." He paused, waiting for a comment. "They were just…"

"What rides did we go on?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, you can talk about that." Mr. Fujiyama answered.

"Because I didn't go on any stupid rides." Matt made sure to let everyone know.

Mr. Fujiyama was starting to get annoyed. "Fine, Tai and Sora just got back from the beach."

"But I thought I was going someplace!" Matt said, annoyed.

"And I wanted to go to the carnival!" Tai whined.

Mr. Fujiyama was now officially annoyed. "Everyone just got back from the carnival after going on no stupid rides and now they are home." Mr. Fujiyama tried. No one commented. "Okay, Mimi and Tai are the parents and everyone else are the kids. Ready? GO!!"

Matt pretended to open a door. "Gee it's good to be home!" he said only it was practically in the form of a question.

"Yes, I agree!" said Sora.

There was a long pause while everyone just stood there saying nothing. Mr. Fujiyama cleared his throat. Izzy ran up to Tai.

"I picked an apple." Izzy said, handing Tai an imaginary apple.

"But we didn't go apple picking." Tai said.

"I did." Izzy said. "With Matt. We also went to the carnival."

"And me and Tai went to the beach!" said Sora.

"STOP!" Mr. Fujiyama said. "Those parts didn't REALLY happen! Okay, let's try something else. How about…you're all animals!"

"What animals, Mr. Fujiyama?!" Tai said enthusiastically.

"Whatever you want! You choose!"

"I want to be a dinosaur!" Tai yelled. "ROAR!!"

"I'm going to be a wolf!" Matt said.

"I'm going to be a bird!" Sora said.

"How about you're all cats?" Mr. Fujiyama suggested.

"NO!!" yelled all the boys. "CATS ARE TOO GIRLY!!"

"Fine, you all be dogs." Mr. Fujiyama said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to a poodle!" Mimi said. "My name is…Fifi!"

"Can I be a wolf-dog?" Matt asked Mr. Fujiyama.

"And I'm a bird-dog!" Sora yelled.

"There's no such thing as a half bird, half dog creature!" Matt yelled. "Balto was half wolf. My name is going to be Balto."

"Fine, you can be half wolf." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"And I can't be half bird?" Sora whined. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU LIKE MATT BETTER THAN ME!!"

"You can be a poodle with me." Mimi suggested.

"Okay." Said Sora, immediately getting over not being able to be half bird. She thought about the name for almost a split second. "I'm going to be Remmy."

"Well I'm going to be a golden retriever just like Shadow, my hero!" said Tai. "He's so very wise and his French horns are so melodious! My name is SHADOW!!"

"What do you want to be, Izzy?" Mr. Fujiyama asked.

"Can I just be a DOG?" Izzy asked. 

Mr. Fujiyama shrugged and nodded. "So what's your name?"

"Spot."

"You must have thought for a second about that one." Mr. Fujiyama said with a sigh. Then he clapped his hands. "So we have two poodles named FiFi and Remmy, a golden retriever named Shadow, a half wolf dog named Balto and a DOG named Spot."

"Actually, can my name be Kimba?" Matt asked.

"Fine, a half wolf dog named Kimba." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"I don't want to be Shadow, I want to be Chance." Tai said. "Shadow is too old and fat and slow."

"Okay, fine." Mr. Fujiyama said, just wanting to get started.

"I don't want to be Fifi." Mimi said. "It sounds too much like my normal name so I want to be Omelette dü Fromage."

"Okay…" Mr. Fujiyama said. "So we have two poodles named Remmy and OMELETTE dü FROMAGE, a bulldog named Chance, a half wolf dog named Kimba and a DOG named Spot." He waited for someone to comment. "Let's get started."

Everyone got down on their hands and knees and started walking around and barking and being cute. (Matt and Izzy were the cutest of course.)

Finally, Matt sat up. "Can we be talking dogs?" he asked. Mr. Fujiyama nodded. "Okay, good."

"Hello Omelette dü Fromage!" said 'Remmy'.

"Hello Remmy!" said 'Omelette dü Fromage'.

There was a short pause.

Everyone just kind of stood there until finally, 'Chance' lifted up his leg. "Look, I'm marking my territory." He said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, if that part of the rug is yours then this chair is mine!" said 'Kimba' as he lifted his leg on a chair and 'marked his territory'.

"This is mine!" said 'Spot', 'marking' a book.

The boys continued to walk around while 'marking their territories' while 'Omelette dü Fromage' and 'Remmy' were talking about stuff. Mr. Fujiyama decided that maybe he could finally have his coffee since this morning. But, he had about two seconds before 'Kimba' walked right up to him with a little piece of gimp in his mouth.

"It's time for my walk." He said.

"Have someone else walk you." Mr. Fujiyama told him.

"But we're all dogs."

"Then you're not a dog anymore."

"But I WANT to be a dog!" 'Kimba' whined.

"Fine, SORA YOU'RE NOT A DOG ANYMORE!!" he yelled.

"But I want to be a dog!" 'Remmy' yelled back.

Mr. Fujiyama was starting to get frustrated until he finally took the little piece of gimp and walked 'Kimba' around the room. "That wasn't very fun." 'Kimba' told him before walking away.

Mr. Fujiyama walked over to his desk. His coffee was so cold that cold lines were coming out of it. When he lifted his spoon from the cup, the coffee came out like a Popsicle. Mr. Fujiyama shrugged and licked his coffeesicle. Just then, Mr. Kamiya walked in. "Tai!" he said when he saw Tai crawling around on the floor.

"The name is CHANCE, Dad!" 'Chance' said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, dogs." Said Mr. Kamiya. He then patted his thighs and whistled. "Come Chance! Come here, boy!"

'Chance' galloped over to his dad and jumped into his arms and licked his face while wagging his 'tail'.

Mr. Kamiya turned to Mr. Fujiyama. "How was Tai today?" he asked. "I mean, Chance."

"He was actually one of the better ones." Mr. Fujiyama lied.

"Oh, good!" said Mr. Kamiya. "Let's go, Chance." He said to Tai as they left.

So all the 'dogs' decided that they didn't want to be dogs anymore. They all started a rousing game of charades.

Matt was out first and he was making stupid faces.

"STUPID!!" Sora yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, I'm MR. FUJIYAMA!" Matt yelled back.

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!" Sora laughed.

Everyone started laughing even though Izzy and Mimi didn't really get it. "Okay, now I have to pick a new one." Matt said. He thought for a minute.

"THINKING!!" Sora yelled.

"I haven't started yet!"

"You're not supposed to say anything."

"I haven't started yet."

"Then start!"

"I'M THINKING!!" There was a short pause. "I can't think of one. Someone else do it."

"I don't want to."

"Me neither!"

"Not me!"

"Then let's just play hide-and-go-seek!" suggested Sora.

"How about we KILL Mr. Fujiyama?!" Matt said, rubbing his hands together diabolically but still looking really cute.

"No." Mimi said. "Let's do something else."

Just then, Wufei walked in. (Remember? Sora's mom?) "Sora, it's time to go!" said Wufei.

"But MOM!!" Sora said as she trudged over towards her mom. "I don't WANT to leave yet!" But they left anyway. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

"Okay, now that there are only three of you…" Mr. Fujiyama said, walking over but a stupid looking lady walked in; Mimi's mom!!

"MIMI!!" she said.

"MOM!!" Mimi said. They both left.

"Now that there are only two of you…" Mr. Fujiyama corrected himself. "We can do a quiet activity."

"But that's so boring." Matt said.

"That reminds me," said Mr. Fujiyama, going back to his desk. "I have to give you both back your clothes."

"Un thank you." Matt said, taking his.

"Thanks." Izzy said quietly, taking his. The three of them just stood there for a minute.

Suddenly, Mrs. Izumi walked in. Izzy dropped his bag of clothes and ran over to his mom and hugged her legs. "MOM!!" he yelled happily.

"Hi, Izzy!" said Mrs. Izumi as she picked him up. "I TOLD you I'd be back!" She turned to Mr. Fujiyama. "I also talked to Matt's parents and I'm going to drive him home."

"Okay." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

Mrs. Izumi looked at Izzy. "Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"Over there." Izzy said, pointing to the plastic bag on the floor. Mr. Fujiyama handed them to Mrs. Izumi and she, Izzy and Matt all left.

Mr. Fujiyama sighed and slumped into his chair. Then he finished his coffeesicle.


	2. Adventures with the Little Selected Kids...

Adventures with the Little Selected Kids **2**!!

Mr. Fujiyama was setting up a huge camera with a green screen in the back of it and enjoying himself in the process. He was humming merrily as he polished the camera lens when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Mr. Fujiyama turned around to see the kid he clearly remembered as Taichi Kamiya, or Tai, and his dad.

Tai was wearing a T-shirt that said 'T is for Train' and it looked VERY cute!! YAY!! He also had those VERY familiar goggles around his neck.

"All right Tai, whoa…what's with the camera?" asked Mr. Kamiya.

"Oh, didn't you get the notice?" asked Mr. Fujiyama. "Picture day is today."

"Picture day?" asked Mr. Kamiya. "In day care?" Mr. Fujiyama shrugged and nodded his head. "Okay then. Tai, smile good for the camera and no funny faces this time! Make it a good picture for once."

"Don't worry Dad!" said Tai, giving his dad the thumbs up. "You can count on me!!"

"Good well…have a nice day!" said Mr. Kamiya as he left.

The next person to walk in with her child was Wufei and her daughter Sora Takanouchi. (No, not THE Wufei but you know Sora's Mom? She looks all Wufeiish and that kind of stuff so we'll just call her Wufei.)

Sora was wearing a yellow jumper with a long sleeved flowery shirt underneath. She had little red spots all over her.

"Sora just had the chicken pox." Wufei explained. "But she's not contagious anymore so don't worry. She doesn't notice they're there so if you don't point them out then she won't get upset," she added more quietly.

Tai put out his hand. "I'm Taichi C. Kamiya!" he said proudly. "The C stands for Cool!" Then he paused. "You have red spots all over your face," said Tai, pointing to Sora.

"No I don't," Sora answered as a matter of factly as she touched her face. "Mom says they're gone."

Tai crossed his arms. "Your mom's a liar." He said.

"Well, I have to go now," said Wufei quickly as she walked out the door. Mr. Fujiyama bent down so he was eye level to Sora.

"You sure look pretty today!" he said. Sora giggled.

"Thank you, Mommy dressed me up for pictures!" she said. Then she and Tai went off to play with blocks. My, my how little kids love their blocks!!

The next pair to enter was definitely Yamato Ishida, or Matt, and his mom. Matt was wearing a cute little shirt and black pants with a black tie. Mrs. Ishida was just about to leave when she noticed that his tie was crooked.

"Matt, you were playing with it again, weren't you?" she said, bending down.

"It's uncomfortable!" he whined. Then he started making gagging noises as she tried to fix it. "ACK!! I CAN'T BREATH!! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!!"

When she FINALLY finished, she stood back up and looked at Mr. Fujiyama. "Make sure he leaves that on," she instructed. Then she left.

"Mr. Fujiyama, can you hold this?" asked Matt, holding up his tie which was already off.

"Matt, you're not supposed to take it off." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"No, my mom told me it was okay to take it off." Matt lied. "She said she WANTED me to and if you made me keep it on then she'd kill you and cancel Christmas."

"Well, I'll make you put it on when we take the pictures." Mr. Fujiyama warned.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Matt yelled as he dropped the tie and ran off to play blocks. Mr. Fujiyama shook his head and picked up the tie when suddenly, he heard the sound of crying. He turned around to see who he recognized immediately as Mrs. Izumi and her son, Koushiro or more commonly known as Izzy. She was carrying him as he cried hysterically in her shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mr. Fujiyama.

"Oh, he's just a little cranky and doesn't want to be here." Mrs. Izumi replied. "I feel bad about leaving him with you while he's like this. He can be a real terror sometimes."

"NAW," said Mr. Fujiyama stupidly. "Izzy's a great kid. I bet he's real excited about getting his picture taken today!" Izzy was wearing a little suit that similar only instead of a bow tie, he had a regular tie. Mrs. Izumi put Izzy down, all red-faced and sniffling and urged him to go over with the other kids and play with blocks.

When Izzy finally got over it, Mrs. Izumi left and Mimi Tachakawa came with her retarded mother came in. Mimi was wearing this PERFECTLY white dress. It was so white that if you spilt water on it, it would leave a stain. Then Mrs. Tachakawa left and Mimi went to play blocks too.

Mr. Fujiyama went over to his desk and picked up a little miniature clipboard that looked very cute. Then he checked off everyone's names, put down the cute clipboard and then walked over to the group that was playing with blocks.

"It looks like we're all here," he said cheerfully. Everyone gave him this look that said 'So?'. Mr. Fujiyama cleared his throat. "Since we're not going to take pictures for a couple more hours, let's write in journals!"

"But Mr. Fujiyama, we don't have journals." Tai said.

Mr. Fujiyama whipped out five journals of different colors; blue, orange, purple, green and red. "I know, I prepared them just for you."

"I WANT THE PURPLE ONE!!" yelled Mimi, making a grab for the purple journal. Mr. Fujiyama held it out of her reach.

"No, I've already written the names on all of them," Mr. Fujiyama explained. "This one is for Izzy. You have the green one." Mimi looked as though she was about the cry.

"BUT I WANT THE PURPLE ONE!!!" Mimi shrieked, tears streaming down her face. "I DON'T LIKE GREEN!!"

"Wouldn't it make more sense for Izzy to have the green one since green is a boy's color and purple is a girl's color?" asked Matt.

"No, there is no such thing as a 'boy's color' and a 'girl's color'." Mr. Fujiyama replied. "Every color is universal." Matt raised an eyebrow. Then Mr. Fujiyama gave Izzy the purple one, Mimi the green one, Matt the blue one, Tai the orange one and Sora the red one. HURRAH!! (The crests? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!! He-he…*loosen collar* Oops, I'm not wearing a collar!! SILLY ME!! OH WELL!! BACK TO THE STORY!!)

On the inside of the journal, the words 'I love…' were already written. Mr. Fujiyama had wrote them, wanting the kids to finish the sentence or something like that.

"Mr. Fujiyama, someone already wrote in my journal," said Sora.

"Oh, I did that." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"Can I have a new one then?" asked Sora. "A pink one?"

"Me too!" whined Mimi, kind of cranky.

"No, you're supposed to finish the sentence and fill in what you love," Mr. Fujiyama explained. "And then you draw a picture of it. And THEN you turn back to the cover and decorate your name!"

"I don't know how to write." Said Izzy.

"That's all right, just draw a picture." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"I don't know how to draw." Izzy continued.

"Don't say that, EVERYONE can draw in their own SPECIAL way!"

"Not me. I'm not special."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Mr. Fujiyama was JUST about to say something when he figured that no matter what he said, Izzy was just going to continue to lower his own self-esteem. So Mr. Fujiyama sighed and turned to Sora. "I love…brfs?" he read, kind of confused.

"Butterflies," Sora corrected him.

"Oh…aha," said Mr. Fujiyama. "Now I see it." Then he looked over at Matt who was hunched over his journal, finishing the last letter.

"T…" he said out loud as he drew the line.

"What do you love, Matt?" Mr. Fujiyama asked. Matt paused and then nodded. "Let me see." Mr. Fujiyama said, looking the journal that said 'I love Matt'. "You love yourself?" Matt nodded again. "Well…I guess that's okay…"

"At first I was going to write 'waterslides' but I didn't know how to spell it." Matt explained. "But I guess this is the next best thing."

"I see." Mr. Fujiyama said, nodding his head and he looked down at Tai's journal. He cocked his head to see what he wrote. "I love ggls?"

"Goggles." Tai said, pointing to the goggles that were around his neck.

"You love goggles?"

"What's there NOT to like?" Tai asked. "They keep the water out of your eyes when you're on a waterslide. I keep them with me just in case there's a waterslide. I wouldn't want to be caught without them."

"That makes sense I guess." Said Mr. Fujiyama with a shrug as he looked down at Mimi's journal. She had just copied 'I love' so it said 'I love I love'. There was also a picture of a badly drawn heart in the space to draw the picture. "You're supposed to write what you love." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"I love a lot of things." Mimi explained. "So I just drew a big heart to show everything I love." Mr. Fujiyama nodded and looked at Izzy who's journal was blank.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Mr. Fujiyama asked.

"I'm not supposed to use these markers." Said Izzy, holding up one of the markers. "They're stay forever. They go through the paper and on the floor and the table. When I drew on the wall, it stayed there and my mom got mad and told me not to use them because they'll never go away. I'm not supposed to use them cause I'll get in trouble. I don't want to get in trouble so I won't use these markers because I'm not supposed to. They're the BAD markers that I'm not allowed to color with because they stay on the wall…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "How about I get you a pencil?"

"But I'm not supposed to use the pencil either." Izzy said. "Because it pokes a hole in the couch. My mom doesn't like that and she had to flip the cushion over."

"Um…a crayon?" Mr. Fujiyama suggested.

"Okay, I'm allowed to use a crayon." Izzy said. Mr. Fujiyama retrieved a crayon for Izzy to use.

"Sora, can I play connect the dots on your face?" Matt asked, holding up his marker.

"No," Sora answered.

"But you have little spots all over your face." Matt explained. "And I tried making my own connect the dots in my journal but it only ended up looking like Tai's picture."

"Hey, my picture is GOOD!!" said Tai. "Goggles are COOL!!"

"Is that what they were?" Matt said, looking at Tai's picture. "I never would have guessed!"

"You take that back!!" Tai yelled.

"No!" Matt said, crossing his arms. Tai jabbed Matt with a marker leaving a red spot on his shirt. "Look what you did!" Matt said, looking down at the spot. "You ruined my shirt!" Matt picked up a black marker and jabbed Tai with it.

"That hurt you dork!!" Tai said, looking down at the spot on his 'T is for Train' shirt. "You ruined my T is for Tai shirt!!"

"Well, T is also for…um…TERRIBLE!!" Matt said.

"M is for MORON!!" Tai argued. They were obviously just about to jump on each other when…

"TIME TO GO OUTSIDE!!" bellowed Mr. Fujiyama obviously seeing a fight in progress.

"YAY!!" said all the kids as they threw down their markers and ran out of the room in a cloud of flying paper and dust clouds.

"Try not to get your clothes dirty!" Mr. Fujiyama called after them.

"Mr. Fujiyama, can I stay in here so I won't get my dress dirty?" Mimi asked, pulling down on Mr. Fujiyama's shirt.

"Um…okay." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "You can draw in your journal more." Mimi nodded and went over to the purple journal and started decorating it.

Outside…

"I'm higher!!" Tai called.

"No way!" Matt yelled back. Tai, Matt and Izzy were each on the swings. Matt and Tai were fighting over who was going higher while Izzy stayed completely still because he didn't know how to pump.

"Can I have a push?" he asked finally.

"Anyone dare me to jump off?" Matt said, ignoring Izzy.

"Yeah!!" Tai said.

"One…" Matt said as he pumped some more. "Two…THREE!!" Then he jumped off and landed in the sand in front of him, making a cloud go up around him. He stood up a minute later all covered in sand and dirt. "Bet you can't get farther than me!" he said, making a line with his foot. "Here's my line."

"I bet I can!!" Tai said.

"Can someone give me a push?" Izzy asked again.

"I can!" Matt said, running over behind Izzy. "This is what my dad does." He explained as he pulled Izzy back and pushed him forward doing an 'underdog'. It wasn't that high but Izzy obviously found it fun and exhilarating and Matt looked proud of himself.

"Isn't anyone watching?!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah, if I wasn't then you'd cheat!" Matt said, crossing his arms. Tai counted down from three and then jumped down. He probably realized that he wasn't going to beat Matt so he rolled around in the sand until he passed Matt's line.

"I beat you!" Tai declared, standing up and brushing himself off.

"You cheated!" Matt said, running over to Tai and pushing him.

"Na-uh!!" Tai said, pushing Matt back.

"Ya-HUH!!" Matt yelled back. Tai jumped on Matt and then they started fighting just as Sora walked over to Izzy who was starting to slow down from his push. He didn't look fazed at the fact that Matt and Tai were fighting practically right in front of him.

"Can I have a push?" he asked Sora.

"Um…I really WANT to…" Sora said, fidgeting.

"Then do it!" Izzy said, nodding his head.

"But…I don't want to get dirty." Sora finished. Izzy frowned, a little disappointed.

"You won't get dirty," Izzy assured her. "I promise." Just then, Mr. Fujiyama ran over because he heard the fight and grabbed Matt and Tai by the collars of their shirts and pulled them up off the ground as they swung their fists at each other.

"Look at your two!" he said, shaking his head. "You're an absolute mess! You can't take your school pictures looking like this!"

"We were just playing, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Tai.

"Tai cheated and said he won when I did!" Matt said, pointing to Tai.

"Yeah but…" started Tai.

"Quiet," Mr. Fujiyama interrupted him. "We're going to end recess early because I have to get you two cleaned up."

"It's not fair!" whined Tai.

"We're clean!" Matt assured Mr. Fujiyama. Mr. Fujiyama raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fujiyama, can I have a push?" asked Izzy.

Five minutes later…

"Okay, now you three write in your journals while I clean up Matt and Tai, all right?" said Mr. Fujiyama to Sora, Mimi and Izzy as he held on to Matt and Tai's hand.

"Mr. Fujiyama, someone colored hearts all over my journal," said Izzy, holding up his purple journal.

"Are you sure you didn't do that?" asked Mr. Fujiyama, shaking his head. Izzy nodded. Mr. Fujiyama didn't believe him so he just nodded back. Mr. Fujiyama pulled Matt and Tai out in the other room.

"Outside today I…" Sora read. Then she thought about it for a minute. "Sld," she wrote finally. Mimi copied the sentence and drew some more hearts and stuff like that. Izzy didn't do anything because he couldn't find his crayon and he wasn't allowed to use the markers on the pencils!

At this point, Matt, Tai and Mr. Fujiyama returned. Mr. Fujiyama had obviously just washed their faces off with a face cloth and brushed them off.

"I'm not very clean, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Matt.

"That's your fault," said Mr. Fujiyama. "Now write in your journals about what you did outside today."

The two sat down in front of their journals. Matt stared at his paper. "Outside today I…" he read and then paused. "Matt," he wrote finally because he didn't know how to write or spell 'Kicked Tai's butt'.

Tai wrote 'swin' because he had gone on the swings.

Mr. Fujiyama walked over with a bunch of ziplock bags with all kinds of good things to eat inside like raisins, M&M's, peanuts, cheerios, goldfish and all those other little bite-sized morsels that little kids like.

Well, you know the drill. Tai inhaled his, Izzy ate one, waited and then ate another one, Matt picked AROUND the raisins, Mimi ate one kind at a time and Sora ate hers like a normal person would!! HURRAH!!

Tai looked over at Mimi. "Hey, Mimi got more than me!!" he whined.

"That's only because you ate all yours already." Mr. Fujiyama explained.

"No, Matt took all mine!" Tai said, pointing to Matt.

"Yeah right!" Matt argued. "We all SAW you suck all yours up like you were a vacuum cleaner!!"

"You are SUCH a liar!" Matt yelled throwing a raisin at Tai. It bounced off his forehead. Tai bent down, picked it up and tossed it in his mouth. Matt stuck out his tongue. "Ew," he said. "That was on the floor!!"

"Thanks Matt!" he sad in that annoying tone that people use JUST to be annoying.

"Your welcome Tai!" Matt answered, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Can I trade your M&Ms with something?" Sora asked.

"No, I want my M&Ms." Mimi answered, protecting her bag.

"But you're not eating them." Sora pointed out.

"I'm saving them for last." Mimi replied.

"Izzy, sharing is good, can you share your stuff with me?" Tai asked with big pleading eyes.

"No," Izzy answered.

"PLEASE?!" Tai asked again. Izzy shook his head. "Come on, you're not eating anything! You're gonna waste it all!"

"No, I'm not, I'm going to eat it all!" said Izzy. Tai grabbed onto Izzy's bag. 

"Just a little?" he begged.

"NO!" said Izzy, pulling it back. Soon, it ripped and all the contents spilled all over the floor. Tai immediately started scooping all of Izzy's treats into his bag while Izzy stood there crying. Matt has also come over and started stomping on all the pieces that Tai hadn't picked up yet.

"This seems awfully familiar." Said Mr. Fujiyama to himself. Then he realized that watching it happen isn't going to help the situation so he walked over to the three. He picked up Izzy and placed him over by the girls who were playing with dolls. (Something different.) He then picked Matt up and sat him down on a chair. He did the same to Tai.

"This is the Time-Out chair." Explained Mr. Fujiyama. "You can't get up."

"Yes I can." Said Matt as he stood up.

"Sit down." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "You can't get off the chair until I say you can't." Then he walked away to take an aspirin.

"This isn't fair! I don't want to sit here! There's nothing to do!" whined Matt as he fidgeted around on his chair.

"What did I do?" wondered Tai. "Is this a punishment? Why am I getting a punishment when I didn't do anything?"

Meanwhile, over with the girls and Izzy…

Izzy had just started calming down when the girls crawled over to him with a doll in each of their hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Mimi.

"I know how to get him to stop crying." Said Sora. "My baby was just crying and I got her to stop right away." She said as she held up her doll.

They both started rubbing him on the head and telling him to calm down and that it would be all right. Izzy scooted himself away.

"No, stop it!" he whined.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right." Said Mimi.

"Stop crying." Said Sora. "You can play with us."

"I don't want to play with you!" he cried.

"Shh…calm down…"

Back with Matt and Tai…

"No, it's YOUR fault!" yelled Tai at Matt.

"It's not MY fault! I didn't do anything! I was just sitting there, coloring in my picture of me beating you up when…" started Matt.

"You didn't beat me up, I beat YOU up!" yelled Tai.

"In your dreams!" challenged Matt.

"I'm strong! I can pick up my dad!" said Tai.

"I can beat up my dad!" yelled Matt.

"LIAR!!" 

"I don't lie!" bragged Matt. "Unlike you, Tai. I bet everything you said was a lie!"

"NO!! It was ALL true!!" whined Tai. "I bet everything you said was a lie too!"

Matt stood up. "I don't lie, I told you!"

"You're not supposed to get up!" yelled Tai.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Matt said as he crossed his arms.

Back with Izzy and the girls…

"How come I have to have this doll?" whined Izzy holding up one of those dolls that daycares always have that ugly and dirty and no one wants them.

"Because we're letting you join in OUR game and you have to do want we say or you can't play." Threatened Sora.

"But this doll is so yucky!" he said as he tossed it on the ground.

"Izzy! It's not nice to treat your baby like that!" Sora said as she picked up Izzy's doll.

"I don't want to play!" Izzy whined as he crossed his arms and refused the doll when Sora offered it to him.

"You have to play!" Sora yelled as she thrusted the doll into Izzy's chest. Mimi would have joined in but she was off in the corner caring for her own 'baby'. "You already said you would!"

"But I don't want that doll." Said Izzy quietly in a whiney voice. Then he stood up and brushed off his knees. "I don't want to play." He walked over to Matt and Tai who were beating each other up again.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" yelled Matt in Tai's face as he pinned him to the ground.

"NO!! YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID FIRST!!" Tai yelled back as he hit Matt in the face.

"I DON'T TAKE THINGS BACK!!" yelled Matt as he practically burst into tears. He hit Tai in the head and then ran off to the bathroom. Tai sat up and ran over to a corner and started crying. That left Izzy standing there being oblivious and cute. Mr. Fujiyama came back just AFTER this all happened. All he saw was Izzy standing in the middle of the room and Mimi and Sora off playing with dolls in the corner. He didn't notice Tai. He walked over to Izzy.

"Izzy, what happened, I heard a lot of yelling." He said as he bent down to Izzy's height.

"Mimi and Sora wouldn't let me play with them unless I used the yucky doll." Izzy said to him.

"Where are Matt and Tai?" Mr. Fujiyama asked him. Izzy pointed to Tai in the corner. 

"Matt's in the bathroom, I think." He said.

"Could you go and get him?" Mr. Fujiyama asked Izzy. Izzy gave an exasperated groan as he trudged off to the bathroom.

Izzy found Matt in the corner of the bathroom crying. (Preschool bathrooms, or at least the one that I went to, don't have stalls.)

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked walking closer to Matt.

"GO AWAY!!" Matt yelled.

"What did I do?" Izzy asked in an offended tone.

"GO AWAY!!" Matt repeated.

"Mr. Fujiyama told me to come and get you." said Izzy as he grabbed Matt's arm and started pulling on it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Matt yelled, pulling his arm away from Izzy.

Izzy crossed his arms. "You're not supposed to sit on the floor in the bathroom." He said. "It's dirty and gross and you could get sick."

"I don't care!!" Matt yelled.

"You want to get sick?" Izzy wondered.

"I don't care." Matt repeated.

"You're going to get in trouble for sitting on the bathroom floor."

"No I'm not, my mom doesn't care." Said Matt.

"My mom does!" said Izzy as he grabbed Matt's arm again. "Now get UP!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"YYEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!" Izzy yelled as he held it out as long as he could which was only about five seconds. Even still, it was incredibly obnoxious.

"NOOOOOOO!!" challenged Matt as he held his out too.

"YES TIMES A MILLION TRILLION ZILLION!!" 

"NO TIME A MILLION TRILLION ZILLION AND ONE!!"

"YES TIMES A MILLION TRILLION ZILLION MILLION MILLION BILLION!!"

"NO TIMES EVEN MORE THAN THAT!!"

"YES TIMES MORE THAN THAT!!" Matt stood up and splashed Izzy with toilet water. (Of course there was nothing in it.)

"NO!!"

"YUCK!!" Izzy yelled. Matt laughed at him and splashed him some more. Izzy reached into the toilet and splashed Matt back. "YES!!"

Matt splashed Izzy again and pretty soon they were engaged in a water fight.

Back with everyone else…

Mr. Fujiyama had finally gotten Tai to calm down when he started to wonder when Izzy would return with Matt. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Why me?" he wondered when he saw the two of them. He dragged them out of the bathroom by their hands, Izzy attempting to explain the whole way.

"…and I said no and Matt splashed me with the water from the toilet but there was nothing in it so it was clean…" said Izzy quickly.

"You guys are not being cooperative." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "You're supposed to get your pictures taken and you're getting all messed up."

"But my mom says that my pictures always look good." Said Izzy.

"Yeah, I take pictures very well." Said Matt.

"I bet you do but you still want your clothes to look nice when you take pictures." He paused, trying to think of a nice quiet activity again. "Let's write some more in our journals." He gathered all the kids up and sat them down by their respected colored journals.

"Mr. Fujiyama, someone drew hearts all over mine!" complained Izzy.

"Oh, that was me, do you want to trade?" Mimi said.

"But you wrote in yours too!" Izzy said.

"It's okay!" insisted Mimi. "Please?"

"No," said Mr. Fujiyama. "I made each one specially for each of you."

"But why do I have to have the green one?" whined Mimi.

"Because he want to torture you!" said Matt.

"Matt, stop. I don't want her to start…" started Mr. Fujiyama.

"NO!!" Mimi yelled.

"Yes, because he hates you." he paused. "Everyone hates you!"

"NO THEY DON'T!!" yelled Mimi. 

"Yeah, I mean, I hate you." said Matt. "Tai hates you, Izzy hates you…" Sora was in the bathroom so he knew he could say that Sora hated her too even though she would disagree if she were there. "Sora hates you too."

"That's not true!" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi, just ignore him, he's trying to get you to…"

Mimi burst into tears.

"I HATE YOU!!!" she yelled.

"So do I." Said Matt as he started coloring again. Mr. Fujiyama grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him into the hallway for a disciplinary talk.

Meanwhile, Mimi was crying at full blast. Tai was just trying to ignore her by coloring and occasionally yelling, "Shut-up!"

Izzy sat there blocking his ears, because he remembered that these particular crayons smudge on the rug so he can't use them unless he's sitting at the table but he assumed that he just couldn't. Besides, he didn't like coloring ANYWAY.

"STOP CRYING!!" he yelled at Mimi. Mimi ignored him. "I'll give you my journal if you stop crying…"

"I don't WANT it!!"

"But you already colored all over it," Said Izzy. "I don't want it!"

"No he won't, because I'll just take yours."

Mimi wasn't about to pass up the PURPLE journal that she had wanted this whole time so she gladly switched journals with Izzy and started coloring in the purple one.

Izzy sat there with the green journal in front of him. He went through the entire bucket of art supplies and decided that he wasn't allowed to use any of them so he went over to Mr. Fujiyama's desk. He looked around on it and finally saw the overhead markers. He had never seen them before so he must be allowed to use them! He sat down and started drawing an indecipherable picture.

Tai was sitting alone drawing his version of Matt with scribbles and mean things all over his face. He grumpily pressed down too hard on his marker and practically drove the tip into the marker base.

Sora had returned and decided that she wanted to draw everyone. They were all stick figures with different features. She drew herself in the middle bigger than the rest with a star around her. She then drew Tai. Tai had a big scribble on the top of his head for hair. Mimi the stick figure was wearing a dress and had long hair. Izzy was a mini little stick figure that was smaller than half the size as all the others. She got to Matt but couldn't decide what to do so she gave him a mad looking face whereas all the others had big smiles. She labeled them with their names or what she thought were how to spell their names. She wrote down, Sora, Ti, Mat, Meme and Ise. (Little kids can never get their Z's straight.)

Mimi, of course was drawing hearts. What else? Oh, and also rainbows and butterflies and princesses. Although with some of them, you couldn't really tell what they were.

Matt and Mr. Fujiyama returned and Matt sat down angrily to finish his picture of Tai. He also added Mr. Fujiyama and Mimi off the side and drew all over them.

Mr. Fujiyama walked around to see what everyone was drawing.

"Very nice…" he said as he examined their pictures. He didn't quite catch what was going on in Matt and Tai's pictures.

After a minute of that, the kids were beginning to complain about how hungry they were. Especially Tai. Mr. Fujiyama retrieved their lunchboxes and told them that during lunch, he would be pulling them aside one by one to take their pictures.

"Izzy, I'll trade you that disgusting cookie for my delicious, YUMMY apple." Said Matt as he held up his apple. Izzy shook his head. Tai leaned over to him. (Izzy was sitting in between Matt and Tai.)

"Why would you want Matt's stupid apple when you could have my carrots! YUM!! And all you have to give me is that cookie." Said Tai. He paused. "And half of your sandwich. I love peanut butter and fluff!"

Izzy shook his head again. He then attempted to wipe the fluff that was all over his face. He probably got more on his face than in his mouth.

Mr. Fujiyama walked out with a clipboard.

"Matt Ishida." He called. Matt hoped out of his chair.

"See ya later losers!" said Matt. He turned to Izzy. "Whatever you do, don't give your cookie to Tai." Then he ran off to get his picture taken.

Mr. Fujiyama tied Matt's bow tie back around his neck and sat him in the position he wanted. "Okay, SMILE!" he said.

"I don't smile." Said Matt staring into the camera.

"Of course you do! You're mom wanted me to make sure that you did."

"But I look stupid when I smile!" Matt complained. 

"Fine, don't smile! Remember yourself as a grumpy little kid. I didn't want you to smile anyway. I hate your smile. Don't smile!"

Matt smiled to annoy Mr. Fujiyama. The rewards of reverse psychology. Mr. Fujiyama flicked the camera as the flash went off.

"I'M BLIND!!" Matt yelled. Mr. Fujiyama let Matt handle himself as he went out for his next victim…I mean…

"Izzy Izumi." He said. He looked down at the list and then at Izzy as he got up. Tai ate his cookie the moment he turned around. "Izzy Izumi, that's an interesting name. Why did your parents name you Izzy if your last name is Izumi?"

Izzy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Said Mr. Fujiyama as he lifted Izzy up and put him on the stool. He had to raise the stool's level up a little so that more than the top of Izzy's face could be seen in the picture. He wiped the fluff of his face of course. "Okay, look over here…"

Izzy followed Mr. Fujiyama's hand. 

"Now smile." Said Mr. Fujiyama. Izzy smiled and looked incredibly adorable. Mr. Fujiyama took a picture of Izzy and Izzy hopped off the stool while rubbing his eyes.

"Tai Kamiya…" Tai ran over, all-too-ready. Mr. Fujiyama fixed the stool and cleaned the remains of Izzy's sandwich off of Tai's face. He didn't have to tell Tai to smile because he was already smiling.

Back with everyone else…

"Tai ate my cookie!" Izzy cried when he saw that it wasn't there.

"You gave Tai your cookie?! I told you not to!" Matt yelled.

"He stole it!" 

"Well, we should steal some of his lunch!" said Matt as he leaned over to Tai's place. He couldn't take anything because Tai had already eaten it all.

The two boys looked upset as they turned to the two girls. Sora had a normal, boring lunch with nothing really interesting. Mimi, on the other hand, had all kinds of stuff that she couldn't possibly finish even if she was older. Matt leaned across the table toward Mimi.

"Mimi, can I have a brownie?" he asked.

"Me too?" asked Izzy.

"NO! You were mean to me!" she yelled at Matt. Then she turned to Izzy and handed him a brownie. "You can have one though."

"Thank you." said Izzy as he happily took it.

"HEY! You gave IZZY one! That's not fair!" said Matt. Mimi stuck her tongue at Matt. Just then, Tai returned and Mimi was called to get her picture taken. She seemed very excited about it. She looked at Izzy. 

"Guard these with your life!" she said as she slid them over to him and threw Matt a nasty glare. Izzy picked up the Tupperware and put it on his lap.

"Hey Izzy, hurry, give me one!" said Matt.

"I'm supposed to guard them." He said. He then handed Matt his own brownie. "You can have mine though, I don't like it. It's has nuts in it and nuts are yucky." Matt shrugged and took it.

"What about me?" Tai asked.

"NO!" Izzy yelled. "You ate my cookie!" He paused. "And the rest of my sandwich."

"You said I could!" Tai pleaded.

"No, I said no!" Izzy yelled.

"Izzy, gimme a brownie!" said Tai. "I'm bigger than you and I could hurt you easily!"

Izzy hugged the Tupperware. He never thought that Tai would ACTUALLY hurt him. "No! I'm guarding them." He said. "Ask her when she gets back." That was when Mimi came back.

"Good job!" she said, taking it from him. As Sora left to get her picture taken, Tai started begging Mimi for a brownie.

"Aren't you full?" she asked him.

"No, I'm STARVING!!" Tai the bottomless pit whined.

"Fine." Said Mimi as she handed him a smaller sized brownie that was kinda crumbly and screwed up.

"Hey! Izzy got a bigger one!" complained Tai.

"I like him better than you." said Mimi plainly.

"HEY!" said Matt. "You gave Tai one and not me?!"

"I like him better than you." Mimi repeated. Matt crossed his arms and started pouting.

That was when Sora and Mr. Fujiyama returned. "Okay, we're going to watch the rest of the movie that we started last time until your parents arrive." Said Mr. Fujiyama. All of the kids gathered on the rug in front of the TV. Mr. Fujiyama turned the movie on and "Homeward Bound" came on again.

"YAY!!" said Mimi and Sora because they had been wanting to finish this movie forever. 

Once again, the melodious French-horns the played for Shadow made the boys feel a bit drowsy. There must be something about those horns. Tai was the first to fall asleep. All that food must have made him tired. Matt after, maybe the amount of fighting, yelling and crying he's been doing has made him tired. Izzy never actually did fall asleep. He just sat on the floor with a half-dazed look on his face as he leaned forward. He only really moved when Sassy, the cat, fell into the water and down the waterfall. He found that hilarious and couldn't stop laughing. Soon, you could hear footsteps in the hallway as Mrs. Ishida came around the corner.

"Oh, he's sleeping." She noticed as she picked Matt up. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble." 

"Not that bad." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "Only one time-out and one potential time-out." Mrs. Ishida looked at Matt with a frown.

"How did pictures turn out." She asked.

"He was pretty good about those." Mr. Fujiyama replied. After Mrs. Ishida had gathered all of Matt's things together, she left with him still sleeping in her arms. Next to come was Mr. Kamiya. He saw his son sleeping on the floor.

"He must have had a very busy day." He observed. 

"Yes, he was full of energy and only had one time-out." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"That's great!" said Mr. Kamiya. 

"And his picture is going to turn out great, he had a nice big smile."

"Yeah, he loves getting his picture taken." Said Mr. Kamiya as he picked up Tai and left.

There was a long void where no parents came for a while when finally Wufei (Not the REAL one of course.) came to pick up Sora.

"I hope she wasn't any trouble." Said Wufei.

"No way," said Mr. Fujiyama. "Sora's probably the most well-behaved one of them all. I hardly knew she was there half the time."

"That's great, I'm so proud of her!"

Sora stood up and left with her mother.

The only other noise that came after that was when the little boy dropped the pumpkin after hearing the news that they had found his pets. Izzy seemed to think that it was even funnier than the cat falling down the waterfall. He kept bringing it up until finally Shadow fell into a hole and he thought that was even funnier.

"That's not funny!" said Mimi. 

Izzy was laughing hysterically and pointing to the TV screen. "Yes it is!" 

"But he's hurt!" Mimi complained. 

"No he's not!" said Izzy. Just then, Mrs. Izumi walked out. "MOM!!" said Izzy happily as he ran and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hi Izzy!" she said as she lifted him up. "How was he today? Was he grumpy after I left."

"No, compared to the others, he was good." Said Mr. Fujiyama as he handed Mrs. Izumi Izzy's things. They were about to leave when Mrs. Tachakawa came to pick up Mimi and the two mothers got into a conversation with each other before finally leaving.

Mr. Fujiyama sighed and slumped down into his chair. He still hadn't figured out what possessed him to be a daycare teacher.

TWO MONTHS LATER!!

Mr. and Mrs. Izumi sat at the kitchen table looking at their mail when they came across Izzy's school pictures. They pulled out his picture and looked at it. "What a cute picture!" said Mrs. Izumi as she put the big one in a frame that she had ready when he got his pictures back. (I wish I got one of those pictures.)

MEANWHILE!!

Mr. and Mrs. Ishida noticed Matt's picture. They pulled it out. "How cute." Said Mrs. Ishida.

"I wish he didn't smile though." Said Mr. Ishida as he looked at the picture. "He looks possessed."

MEANWHILE!!

"Great picture Tai!" said Mrs. Kamiya as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mom!" said Tai. Mr. Kamiya gave him a thumbs-up sign.

MEANWHILE!!

Mr. and Mrs. Tachakawa barely even looked at the picture before they sent it away to be blown up to a huge size and framed.

MEANWHILE!!

"Sora, you look so cute!" said Wufei. "Despite the dots all over your face."

"You said they were gone!" whined Sora. "Now my picture's ruined!"

"No, it looks great!" insisted Wufei. Sora looked at it and decided that she didn't notice the dots THAT much and that she liked the picture.

Well, I hope the sequel lived up to the original!!


	3. Adventures with the Little Selected Kids...

Adventures with the Little Selected Kids 3

Adventures with the Little Selected Kids **3**!!

Mr. Fujiyama was sitting at his desk. He was humming merrily to himself while listening to classical music that was playing on the radio that was next to him.

"Here's where the violins kick in!" he declared as he dramatically pretended as though he were conducting some orchestra. After a couple of minutes, he stood up and danced around in the style of what looked like an Indian tribal dance or something. He did that for a couple minutes.

All of a sudden, he heard someone clearing their throat. In one swift motion, Mr. Fujiyama straightened up, took out a remote and turned the radio off. Mr. Fujiyama turned around to see Mrs. Ishida and the one kid he HOPED it wouldn't be, Matt Ishida. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and pants.

"Of all the kids…" he said to himself. Then he smiled and walked over to them.

"A stunning performance Mr. Fujiyama!" Matt said, clapping his hands. Then he burst into fake laughter. Mrs. Ishida looked at Matt for a minute and then looked at Mr. Fujiyama.

"This is the man who's going to be watching my kid all day?" she wondered to herself. 

"Can you do that dance again, Mr. Fujiyama?" asked Matt. Mr. Fujiyama tugged on his collar.

"Why couldn't it be someone like Izzy?" he wondered to himself. "He wouldn't have said anything. He probably wouldn't have even noticed because he'd be crying in his mom's shoulder or something…"

Just as Mr. Fujiyama thought that, Mrs. Izumi entered with her son, Izzy Izumi, you guessed it, crying in her shoulder. He was wearing an orange button down shirt that looked a little big for him so the sleeves were rolled up. He was also wearing pants.

"Come on, Izzy, it's okay," his mom said, patting him on the back. "You get to stay with Mr. Fujiyama today!"

"I don't want to!" Izzy cried. Mrs. Ishida smiled and secretly laughed at Mrs. Izumi's expense because MATT never did that!! Then she left.

"But it's going to be really fun!" Mrs. Izumi assured him as she attempted to put him down.

"I bet Mr. Fujiyama's dance will cheer you up Izzy!" Matt said.

"No!" Izzy whined, rubbing his eyes. Mr. Fujiyama smiled nervously.

"Does he have a bottle…or a pacifier that could occupy him or something?" Mr. Fujiyama asked Mrs. Izumi. She stared at him as if he were stupid.

"Izzy is three years old." She said.

"Oh." Mr. Fujiyama said with a shrug.

"Watch, watch, I can dance just like Mr. Fujiyama!" Matt said, jumping up and down, obviously trying to get attention. He ran over to the radio and turned it back on. "Here's where the violins kick in!" he repeated as he started dancing around cutely. Izzy found this amusing. Mr. Fujiyama didn't turn the radio off because he didn't want Izzy to start crying again. Mrs. Izumi seized her opportunity and quietly slipped away.

Izzy soon joined in on the dancing even though he didn't really get what he was dancing to. Mr. Fujiyama shook his head and walked to his desk just as Tai Kamiya ran in, soon followed by his dad.

"I'M HERE!!!" he declared. Then he noticed that Matt and Izzy were both having a grand old time so he shrugged and joined in.

"Mr. Fujiyama taught me this dance." Matt told him.

"Me too!" said Izzy as if he saw it. Tai was wearing a long sleeved shirt with 'M is for Monkey' on it with some brown pants on.

"I like your M is for Matt shirt." Matt said, pointing to Tai's shirt. Tai looked down at his shirt and then smiled evilly.

"Yeah, they got a PERFECT picture of you!" he said.

"You didn't let me finish," Matt said. "I was JUST about to ask you why they put YOU on the M is for Matt shirt! I wonder!"

Because Mr. Fujiyama KNEW that they would start fighting, he turned off the music and lumbered over with a giant box of blocks. He dropped the box right in the middle of the three. The three stared at the blocks and then at Mr. Fujiyama.

"Mr. Fujiyama, I'm too old to play with blocks." Tai said, crossing his arms.

"Well play with them anyway." Mr. Fujiyama said, walking away because Mimi Tachikawa had just entered with her stupid looking mom.

The three boys stared at the giant cardboard, fun looking box that the blocks were in.

"Well, have a nice time Princess!!" said Mrs. Tachikawa as she waved to Mimi and left. Mimi was wearing a pink dress. Fun.

"Mr. Fujiyama, I'm ready to learn and have fun today." She said.

"We have to wait for everyone to come first." Mr. Fujiyama explained.

"But I want to start NOW!!" Mimi whined. "My dad told me that we were going to learn and have fun!! I hate you Mr. Fujiyama!!"

"Why don't you go play blocks with the boys?" Mr. Fujiyama suggested.

"Okay." Mimi said cheerfully as she skipped off. When Mimi reached the middle of the playroom, all she found was a big pile of blocks and an upside down cardboard box. Mimi knocked on the side of the box. "Matt, Tai, Izzy?" she said.

"NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!" yelled the box that sounded remarkably like Matt and Tai.

"YEAH!!" the box added in Izzy's voice.

"Come on, PLEASE?!" Mimi pleaded.

"NO!!!!!" said the first two voices.

"YEAH!!!" agreed the third voice.

"Okay," said Mimi as she started to lift the box up but then it slammed down again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Matt.

"NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!!" Tai yelled.

"YEAH!!!" Izzy added.

"Come on, I don't have anyone else to play with!!" Mimi practically screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Mr. Fujiyama walked over.

"Why aren't you boys including Mimi?" he asked.

"Cause they're jerks!" Mimi said, crossing her arms and making that face that three-year-old girls make when they want attention that you just want to cringe but that would make them start crying so you don't; you only laugh in their faces and then when they start crying, you just say that you were thinking of a funny joke or you were only kidding and that you love them while you hold them and rock them while the younger sibling of that child just watches you looking oblivious. Not that that has ever happened or anything.

Where was I?

"If you don't let Mimi play with you then you can't play in the box." Mr. Fujiyama warned. There were a couple of groans from inside the box but after a couple minutes of complaining, the box was lifted up. Just then, Sora Takenouchi and Wufei (Not the REAL Wufei, just Sora's Mom who looks remarkably like Wufei that it's not even FUNNY!!) entered the room. Mimi seemed to forget about the whole box thing and she and Mr. Fujiyama went over to Sora and Wufei.

The boys in the box looked at each other, shrugged and dropped the box down again.

Sora and Mimi went over to play with the yucky dolls.

Mr. Fujiyama walked over to the box and flipped it on its side. "AHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled the boys.

"In the fort!!" Tai yelled. They all retreated and crawled in the back of the box but then the box flipped backwards so it was standing up straight so the boys were trapped inside. The box was so gynumbus that Matt and Tai could barely even see over the edge and Izzy had no hope of ever escaping. HAW HAW HAW!!

Also, in the process of flipping the box, they all bumped their heads. Izzy sat down and started crying while rubbing his head. Matt and Tai blamed it on each other and started beating each other up like there's no tomorrow. This made Izzy cry even harder because there wasn't all that much room in the box and he usually watched these fights from AFAR!! 

Mr. Fujiyama looked over the edge and shook his head. He grabbed Matt and Tai and pulled them out while they still swung their fists at each other.

"We were just playing Mr. Fujiyama." Said Tai. Mr. Fujiyama put them down with a sigh and then got Izzy out of the box and tried to comfort him. Matt and Tai looked at each other.

"I bet we're going to get one of those talks again." Matt groaned.

"And then the stupid chairs." Tai said in the same tone. Then they decided that they needed something to occupy themselves to they walked over to the girls to harass them.

"Can we play too?" Matt said, kneeling down next to them.

"You wouldn't let me play with you." Mimi said.

"Yeah I did!!" Matt argued.

"I wanna play too!" Tai said eagerly. Mimi and Sora looked at each other, shrugged and handed Matt and Tai each a yucky doll that they didn't want. Matt and Tai looked at each other with disgusted looks on their faces.

"You PLAY with these?" Matt said.

"You TOUCH these?!" Tai added.

"They're pretty." Sora replied.

"Then why don't you play with them and let US play with the other ones?" asked Matt.

"No, this one's my favorite, I play with it EVERY TIME." Sora said, hugging her doll.

"Well, I HATE this doll!" Matt said, standing up. He ran over to the window and squeezed the doll.

"Have a nice day, you are my pal." Said the doll.

"I won't have a nice day and you are not my pal!" Matt yelled at the doll as he threw it out the window as far as he could (which was about a yard.)

"You threw Tammy out the window!!!" screamed Mimi. Just then, Mr. Fujiyama walked over.

"Calm down!!" Mr. Fujiyama said. Then he looked around. "It looks like everyone's here! Now we can have fun and LEARN!!"

"But I don't want to have fun and learn!" whined Mimi.

"That's okay because I JUST remembered something that we had to do!" Mr. Fujiyama said, snapping his fingers. He walked over to his desk and came back with five pieces of paper. "These are you progress reports." He explained. "They tell you about the progress you've made!"

"Wow Mr. Fujiyama." Said Matt sarcastically.

Mr. Fujiyama shot Matt an evil glare and then looked at the 'respect' mark on Matt's only to see that it was ALREADY the lowest so that he couldn't make it lower. "Oh well." He said. "All right, one is the worst, four is the best and the other things are everything in between!!"

Then he stood up straight. "Ishida, Matt!" he said.

Matt stood up and took the paper and stared at it.

"Izumi, Izzy! Tachikawa, Mimi! Takenouchi, Sora! Yagami, Tai W.!"

"The W stands for 'Wonderful'!" Tai explained as he took the paper out of Mr. Fujiyama's hand.

Then they all stared at their progress reports with blank looks on their faces.

Here's what they're progress reports said:

****

MattIzzyMimiSoraTai

Reading 3 1 1 3 4

Writing 2 1 2 4 4

Behavior 1 3 4 4 1

Respect 1 4 4 4 3

Creativity 3 1 3 4 3

Cooperation 1 3 4 4 2

Interaction 1 4 4 4 1

Movie Time 4 4 3 3 4

Journal 3 1 4 4 4

Sharing 1 3 4 4 1

"Mr. Fujiyama, the '1's are good, right?" asked Matt. "I mean, cause if they're bad then my parents are going to kill me."

"Oh no!!" Sora yelled. "If the ones are the best then I didn't get ANY ones!! ONLY FOURS AND THREES!! MR. FUJIYAMA, I HATE YOU!!!"

"No, no, no, no!!" said Mr. Fujiyama. "The FOURS are the best and the ones… well…we'll just say they're not as good."

"Mr. Fujiyama, I thought I was your FAVORITE!" Tai said.

"Me too!" Matt said. "And you taught me that dance too!!"

Mimi and Izzy were staring at their papers kind of obliviously…it's not like they made any sense to them…cause they can't read…getting a one in reading and all…

"Mr. Fujiyama, I am hurt!" Matt said. "They only thing I got a four in is…movie time! What kind of stupid teacher grades a kid in movie time?!"

"What do you MEAN I don't SHARE?!" Tai yelled. "I SHARE!! I share all the time!!"

"What is this again, Mr. Fujiyama?" asked Mimi.

"Is mine good?" asked Izzy. Mr. Fujiyama took their two papers.

"Mimi, you did very well in all the subjects except for reading and writing! We're going to have to work on that with you! Izzy…you did very well in everything except for reading, writing, journal and creativity!"

"Mr. Fujiyama, will you tell me what I did good in except for movie time?" Matt asked, handing Mr. Fujiyama his paper.

"Uh…" Mr. Fujiyama said. "You did very well in reading, journal, writing and creativity!"

"Me too!" Izzy said.

"No, those were the things that Matt did WELL in," Mr. Fujiyama explained.

"I did well in them too." Izzy said, confused.

"No, I read off the things you need to work on." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"Great!" Matt said. "I only have to work on THREE things!"

"No, IZZY only has to work on three things and you have to work on everything BUT three things!" Mr. Fujiyama said.

Matt paused. "Mr. Fujiyama, I thought you liked me." he said, crossing his arms.

"What about me, Mr. Fujiyama?!" asked Tai eagerly.

"Let's see…" Mr. Fujiyama said, taking Tai's paper. "You need to work on you behavior, your interaction with peers, cooperation and sharing!"

"Only…FOUR things!" Tai said happily.

"So…why are you giving us these?" asked Sora.

"So your parents can see how you've been so far." Replied Mr. Fujiyama.

"If this is bad, my mom does not want to see it." Said Tai.

"Don't worry about the progress reports," said Mr. Fujiyama as he went around and took the progress reports from all the kids and put them on his desk. "I will give them to your parents when they come to pick you up at the end of the day, all right?"

"ALL RIGHT MR. FUJIYAMA!!" yelled the kids as they gave him the thumbs up.

"GREAT!!!" said Mr. Fujiyama happily. "Now we're going to go out for recess!!" Then all the kids ran out of the room in a cloud of flying paper and smoke.

"We have to get our progress reports back from Mr. Fujiyama," Matt told Tai and Izzy as the three climbed up onto the HIGHEST point of the playground even though it wasn't really all that high.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Tai.

"We'll have to STEAL them!" Matt said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

"But I'm not allowed to steal things." Said Izzy.

"Well…I've officially made you ALLOWED!!" Tai declared, tapping him on the head. Izzy stared at Tai with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay, here's my plan so far…" said Matt. Izzy and Tai turned their heads toward Matt. "First we have to kill Mr. Fujiyama so that he won't be there to stop us…"

"How will we kill Mr. Fujiyama?" asked Tai.

"I'm not allowed to kill people." Said Izzy.

"Geez, you're not allowed to do ANYTHING!!" sighed Tai.

"Okay, first we shove him out the window and take him to the roof and push him off. If he's not dead by then, we can climb up and push him off again."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Said Tai.

"Why are we killing Mr. Fujiyama again?" asked Izzy.

"So we can change our progress reports to all fours!" declared Matt.

"Oh okay!" said Izzy as if he had figured it out on his own. "I get it now! You don't have to tell me!"

Suddenly, Mimi and Sora climbed up. They probably only wanted to go down the slide but the boys didn't know that.

"NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!" yelled Matt and Tai.

"This isn't your playground!" yelled Sora back at them.

"Yes it is!" said Matt.

"I don't see your name on it!" said Sora. The others marveled at Sora's "good" comeback. 

"I haven't written it there yet!" said Matt, kind of at a loss for words. Then Sora went down the slide because she didn't want to fight because of her long history of pacifism. Mimi was just kinda standing there obliviously and didn't even notice that Sora had left until the boys pointed her out. Then she looked at Sora and back at the boys. 

"Can I play with you instead?" she asked. "Sora's kinda boring."

"NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!!" yelled Matt and Tai at the top of their lungs.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" Mimi cried. Then she went down the slide and went in to go and tell on Matt and Tai.

"I think that we should kill the girls too just because they got mostly fours and we didn't!!" Tai said, rubbing his hands together diabolically.

"Even better!" Matt said. "We'll change their fours…TO ONES!!"

"YEAH!!" Izzy said enthusiastically.

Just then, Mr. Fujiyama walked over while holding Mimi's hand who was just starting to get over it. "Boys," he said stupidly while putting his free hand on his hip.

"We didn't do anything." Tai said, shrinking behind the piece of wood that we supporting the HIGHEST POINT OF THE SLIDE!!!!!

"Come down here right now boys." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"What if we don't want to?" sneered Matt.

"You have to." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"We don't want to!" Tai yelled.

"It's SNACK time!" Mr. Fujiyama tempted.

"Tai, don't listen, it's a TRAP!" Matt said, shaking Tai around who was staring at Mr. Fujiyama.

"But how do I know?" Tai asked. He seemed to get hungry as soon as the word 'snack' was mentioned. "What if it really IS snack time?"

"If you boys don't come down then I'll let the girls eat your snacks!" Mr. Fujiyama warned.

"We don't care Mr. Fujiyama!" Matt said. But then he and Izzy looked at Tai.

"Fight it Tai!" Izzy said, jumping up and down.

"I can't!" Tai whined. Then he got on the slide and slid down.

"TRAITOR!!!" Matt yelled.

Mr. Fujiyama thought for a minute, trying to get the other two down. "Izzy, your mom's here!" he said finally, not thinking about what Izzy would do when he found out that his mom WASN'T there.

"Really?!" Izzy yelped as he went down the slide and immediately ran towards the pre-school place.

Matt looked at Mr. Fujiyama evilly from his place still perched up on the highest point in the playground. "You're evil Mr. Fujiyama," he said, squinting and looking evil but still very cute.

"Come on down, Matt!" said Mr. Fujiyama. "If you come down, I'll change your progress report!"

"You lie!" Matt yelled, pointing dramatically at Mr. Fujiyama.

"Fine then, stay up there all by yourself." Said Mr. Fujiyama with a shrug. 

"Well that's what I'm going to do!" Matt said, crossing his arms. Then Mr. Fujiyama turned around and started walking off back to the pre-school with Sora, Mimi and Tai following behind him.

Mr. Fujiyama looked at his watch and pressed the little timer button.

When he reached the pre-school he found Izzy standing at the door staring at Mr. Fujiyama. "She's not here!" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh really?" Mr. Fujiyama said, looking around. "I thought she was!"

"You lied to me, Mr. Fujiyama!" Izzy cried. "You told me she was here and I believed you cause you promised me!"

"Mr. Fujiyama, what do we have for snack today?" asked Tai.

"Oh…um…it's not really snack time." said Mr. Fujiyama. Tai stared at Mr. Fujiyama for a minute with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You lie to Izzy…" Tai said. "I can take that. In fact, I really don't care! But when you lie to me…that's just going too far! I HATE you Mr. Fujiyama!!" Mr. Fujiyama shrugged. Then he looked around to see that Izzy was missing. He looked out the front door to see Izzy standing there.

"Izzy, what are you doing outside?" he sighed, opening the door.

"Well, you said you saw her," Izzy explained. "So I thought she would be waiting for me to come outside from the parking lot."

"I already told you that she wasn't here."

"Yeah but you told me that she was and I believed you and she wasn't here. So I came outside and she wasn't here either and I believed you and you lied to me, Mr. Fujiyama!"

"Sorry about that Izzy." said Mr. Fujiyama with a sigh.

"But you LIED Mr. Fujiyama!" Izzy continued. "You're not supposed to lie! People get hurt by lies and it's not nice! And you hurt me and that wasn't very nice!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Mr. Fujiyama replied.

"Cause I thought she was HERE…" Izzy said as tears started forming in his eyes again.

"So are you going to start crying again?" asked Mr. Fujiyama, kind of annoyed.

Izzy frowned. "Yes!" he cried as he burst into tears. Mr. Fujiyama sighed and went over to Izzy but Izzy just pushed him away, sat down and continued crying.

"Fine then I'm going inside without you!" Mr. Fujiyama said.

"GOOD!!" Izzy yelled.

"And I'll let Tai eat your snack!"

"GOOD!!"

"All right, bye!" Then Mr. Fujiyama went into the Daycare. He looked out the window at Izzy who just started crying louder, obviously trying to get attention.

"Mr. Fujiyama, can we have snack now?!" asked Tai, coming out of nowhere.

"What?" Mr. Fujiyama said, turning around.

"Can we have snack now?!" Tai repeated.

"No, we have to wait for Matt and Izzy to come back inside." Mr. Fujiyama replied.

"Oh." Tai said with a frown. "I'll go get Matt." Then he walked out the backdoor to the playground. Mr. Fujiyama shrugged and said whatever and walked over to the girls who were playing with the yucky dolls. Mr. Fujiyama strutted over to them like an idiot and clapped his hands like a moron.

"Ah, my behaving children!" he said, smiling contently.

Sora and Mimi looked up at Mr. Fujiyama with oblivious looks on their faces. Then they shrugged and decided that they didn't care and just went right back to playing dolls.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Da da da da…DA-DA!!!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped around, singing his own theme song. "SECOND RECESS!!! Da-da-da-da-daaa! WOOSH!! THERE GOES WONDERFUL TAI MAN!!" Then he put his arms out and started running around, pretending as though he was flying. "YAY FOR TAI MAN!!"

"You look like an idiot!" Matt declared, standing up on one of the tires.

Tai stopped and looked at Matt. "You're just jealous because you're not a super hero!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?!" Matt said, jumping down. "I am the arch enemy of Tai Man…I AM…SUPER MATT!!!"

"Not SUPER MATT!!" Tai said, grabbing his heart and stumbling backwards.

"Yes, don't even TRY to defend yourself, Tai Man!" Matt said, laughing like a little insane weasel.

"Tai Man does not fear Super Matt!" Tai said, standing up straight. "Because I stand for justice and peace and happiness!! And I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America!"

"Ha!" Matt said, pushing Tai. "I DON'T pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America!"

"GASP!!" Tai said.

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" Matt said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yes there is!" Tai said, picking up a stick off the ground. "Duel with me, Super Matt!"

"Okay Tai Man!" Matt replied, picking up a stick of his own. "Unguard!"

"Unguard!" Tai Man said. "THRUST!!"

"LUNGE!!"

"SWISH!!"

"WI…uh oh!" Matt said, turning around. "It's Mr. Fujiyama! He's coming!"

"RUN FOR IT!!!" Tai yelled. "Even TAI MAN fears Mr. Fujiyama!!"

"Super Matt doesn't fear Mr. Fujiyama, he just doesn't want to go inside!" Matt said.

"Yeah, same with Tai Man!" Tai said. Then they both ran off and hid inside a tire. "He can't get us in here because he's too big."

"And fat." Matt added.

"And stupid!" Tai finished with a laugh.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Hi Mr. Fujiyama, I hope you didn't give my snack to Tai." Izzy said, pulling down on Mr. Fujiyama's shirt as if nothing had happened earlier.

"No, I didn't." Mr. Fujiyama answered.

"Good." Izzy said, nodding his head. "Can I have it then?"

"No, we were going to go across the street to have lunch at a restaurant." Mr. Fujiyama replied. Then he went outside to go and search for Matt and Tai since they…hadn't returned yet.

"But I already packed my lunch." Izzy said as if Mr. Fujiyama was still standing there.

"We're feeding our lunch to the dolls!" said Sora as she picked up her cupcake.

"Can I have your cupcake?" asked Mimi.

"No, I have to feed it to my baby." Sora answered.

"But you're really just going to be shoving it in the doll's face and smooshing the cupcake." Mimi pointed out. "It's not like she's going to be eating it."

"Yes she is, she's REAL!!!" Sora said, hugging her doll.

"But you're wasting a perfectly good cupcake!" Mimi whined. "If you're not going to eat it, then let me!"

"I'm not going to eat it but my BABY is!" Sora said.

"But you're baby is a doll." Izzy said.

"NO SHE'S NOT!!!" Sora screamed.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"MATT!!! TAI!!!" Mr. Fujiyama bellowed, looking around for the two boys.

"We'll NEVER come out!" Matt whispered to Tai. Tai covered his mouth and started laughing. "SHHH!! We can only come out at nighttime when we hunt for food! Mr. Fujiyama won't be able to catch us because he'll be sleeping! And we'll eat those berries that Mr. Fujiyama told us not to eat! Remember last time when you ate some and got REALLY sick?!"

"Yeah!" Tai said excitedly.

"We'll get used to getting sick and then we won't care when we get sick!" Matt declared.

"And we'll swing through the trees like Tarzan!" Tai said. Then his face lit up. "AND WEAR LOIN CLOTHS!!!"

Matt burst into loud laughter but then he stopped and they both stared at each other, figuring that Mr. Fujiyama had probably heard them.

MEANWHILE!!!

"GIMME THE CUPCAKE BACK!!" Sora whined as she chased after Mimi who held onto the cupcake for dear life.

"CATCH IZZY!!" Mimi said, throwing the cupcake about as far as she could in the general direction of Izzy. The cupcake tumbled on the ground and Izzy ran over and picked it up.

"I got it!" he said, holding it up.

"GIVE IT BACK!!" Sora screamed as she burst into tears and ran towards Izzy. Izzy tossed it up in the air and it splattered down on the ground, breaking into about a million crumbly pieces.

"Catch Mimi!" Izzy said, jumping up and down and laughing. Mimi ran over and picked up the biggest piece and ran away with it. Sora trudged after her, tears streaming down her face. Mimi took a bite out of the cupcake as if it were the most delicious thing in the whole world.

"MMMMM!!" she said.

"NOOO!!" Sora yelled. "That was for my baby!!"

"Izzy!" Mimi said, throwing the cupcake underhand so it went high up into the air and landed behind Sora. Izzy quickly grabbed it and took a small bite out of it.

"Mmm, chocolate!" he said happily.

"STOP!!!" Sora screamed.

"Get it Mimi!" Izzy said as he tossed the cupcake in Mimi's general direction but it really only splattered Sora right in the face. "Oops." He said as he walked over to Sora. "I'm sorry Sora."

Mimi walked over too. "Me too!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Sora yelled, pushing them away and crying.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Hmm…could they be HERE?!" Mr. Fujiyama said, looking underneath the tire that Matt and Tai were hiding under since he knew where they were when Matt had burst out laughing.

"IT'S MR. FUJIYAMA!!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs. They scrambled out of the tire out the other side as fast as they could but Mr. Fujiyama reached through the tire and grabbed each of their legs so that he was lying underneath the tire.

"We were just playing Mr. Fujiyama." Said Tai.

"I told you two to come in!" Mr. Fujiyama said, pulling Matt and Tai through the tire on their stomachs. He grabbed them by their collars and stood them up straight.

"No, you said that I could stay out here forever." Matt said as Mr. Fujiyama brushed the sand off his shirt.

"And you said that I could come out and get Matt." Tai said.

"Meaning that you had to come back in after you got him!" Mr. Fujiyama said, starting to brush of Tai too.

"Yeah but Mr. Fujiyama, you never made that clear." Tai said. "You never said 'Come back in when you find him'."

Mr. Fujiyama grabbed their hands and dragged them back inside the daycare only to see Sora crying with chocolate on her face and Mimi and Izzy playing with blocks as if Sora wasn't there.

Mr. Fujiyama sighed, decided not to ask and got Sora cleaned up. Then he sat them all down in a cluster and clapped his hands together. "We're going to walk across the street to the restaurant and have lunch there kind of like a field trip." He explained. "Now if you all continue with your poor behavior, we'll never go on a trip like this again, okay?"

"OKAY MR. FUJIYAMA!!" yelled everyone, giving Mr. Fujiyama the thumbs up. Then Mr. Fujiyama got them all dressed up in their cute little hats and coats and they all went outside.

"My mom says to look both ways before you cross the street." Said Izzy as if no one else knew this fact.

"Thank you Izzy," said Mr. Fujiyama idiotically. "Now, everyone get into partners and the left over can cross the street with ME!!" Matt and Tai immediately stood next to each other. Mimi approached Izzy because she didn't really want to be with Sora since Sora was kind of being an idiot. (Even though Sora has every right to be mad at Mimi and Izzy.)

"All right, now join hands with your partner!" said Mr. Fujiyama.

"Are you serious?!" Matt yelled. "I don't want to hold Tai's hand!"

"Yeah!!" Tai yelled.

"Well then one of you can hold hands with Sora and the other can hold MY hand!" Mr. Fujiyama said, walking over to them. Matt and Tai stared at each other and then at Mr. Fujiyama and Sora. And then joined hands. Mr. Fujiyama shrugged. "Okay, when I say it's okay, we cross the street!" he said as he looked both ways on the street.

Since it was a dirt road and a dead end, it's not like any cars were coming by and it's not like any cars would be coming by. But Mr. Fujiyama still waited and looked both ways. "Okay, let's run!" Mr. Fujiyama said as he started running across the street, holding Sora's hand tightly.

Izzy and Mimi quickly followed after Mr. Fujiyama but soon Izzy fell over flat on his face. He brought Mimi down with him. They sat up and cried right in the middle of the road.

Matt and Tai were taking their sweet time crossing the street. I guess they were just walking slowly because Mr. Fujiyama had specifically told them to run.

Mr. Fujiyama sighed and came out to help Mimi and Izzy. He picked them up (since they really only weighed about a pound collectively) and took them across the street.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" came Tai's voice.

"NEVER!!!" came Matt's voice. Mr. Fujiyama looked up to see Matt and Tai rolling around on the dusty road while yelling pathetic insults at each other like 'jerk' and 'dork'. Mr. Fujiyama quickly ran out onto the street and grabbed them both (since they really only weighed about two pounds collectively) and took them across the street.

"We were just playing, Mr. Fujiyama!" said Tai as Mr. Fujiyama put them down.

"What did I say about behavior?!" Mr. Fujiyama yelled, shaking his finger in Matt and Tai's face.

"I don't remember." Matt said.

"Matt was taking too long to tie his shoe!" Tai said. "So I called him a butthead! And then he said that I liked Barney and I said to take it back and then he said never and then…"

"Okay, that's enough!" Mr. Fujiyama said. "Let's just go!" Then they walked in the restaurant and sat down at a table. Within minutes of sitting down, a guy came up to them with a pad of paper and a pen.

"Well, what do you want?!" he asked in a voice that sounded as if he smoked all the time.

"Okay, Tai, what do you want?" asked Mr. Fujiyama. Tai looked at the waiter guy. (We'll just call him Bob.)

"I want a hotdog." Tai said.

"Anything else?!" 

"Yeah. I'll have…" started Tai.

"Fries? Onion rings? A baked potato? Coleslaw?" said Bob at about a thousand miles an hour. 

"I want French Fries." Tai finished.

"Ketchup?" yelled Bob. Tai nodded quickly. Then Bob moved on to Matt. "NEXT!!"

"I want the same only instead of a hotdog, I want macaroni and cheese and instead of fries, I want onion rings." Said Matt. 

"Ketchup?!" asked Bob.

"Yeah, I said I wanted the same as Tai." Said Matt as if it were obvious. Bob scribbled this down and moved on to Izzy.

"NEXT!!"

Izzy paused and held up the menu so that he couldn't really be seen over it except for the tip of his head.

"WELL?!" said Bob. "Speak up boy!"

"I'm looking at the menu." Izzy said quietly.

"I don't have all day boy!! I will give you to ten!" yelled Bob. Izzy quickly scanned the menu, or at least the pictures. Mr. Fujiyama took the menu away and looked at the kid's part.

"Izzy, you can have a Hot Doggie, Mac 'n Cheese, Smiley Face Pizza, PB&J, Finger Lickin' Chicken, Rumbly in my Tumbly Soup or Bitty Burgers," he said, reading off the menu.

"Can I get Smiley Face Pizza?" called Sora from across the table. Bob turned to her as he scribbled this down.

"Fries? Onion rings? A baked potato? Coleslaw?" yelled Bob.

"What's Coleslaw?" asked Sora. 

"You want Coleslaw?!" said Bob as he wrote this down.

"No, I just wanted to know what it was…"

"NEXT!!"

"Can I have chicken nuggets?" asked Mimi.

"Finger Lickin' Chicken?" asked Bob quickly. Mimi paused, a bit confused. "Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes…"

"Yeah…" said Mimi quickly and quietly. Bob was a bit frightening.

"Fries? Onion rings? A baked potato? Coleslaw?"

"French Fries."

"NEXT!!" yelled Bob as he went back to Izzy.

"I'll have a peanut butter and fluff." Said Izzy.

"One PB&J!" yelled Bob. "Fries? Onion rings? A baked potato? Coleslaw?"

"Um…could I have some popcorn?" asked Izzy.

"Fries? Onion rings? A baked potato? Coleslaw?" repeated Bob. Izzy didn't say anything. "Speak up!"

"He'll have French Fries." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"I don't want French Fries, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Izzy.

"NEXT!!"

"I'll have a Steak and Cheese sub with Fries and Ketchup." Said Mr. Fujiyama. Bob wrote this down. Mr. Fujiyama looked at his watch. "And it will all be to go." Bob nodded and thrusted it in the cook's face.

"But Mr. Fujiyama! I want to eat HERE!" whined Tai. 

"I thought we could take it back to school and eat it outside and have a picnic!" suggested Mr. Fujiyama. "Out on the playground."

It wasn't like any of them were going to argue about having a second recess and for SOME of them, *coughTaicough*, it would be a THIRD recess.

So Bob came back with their individually wrapped lunches and practically tossed them at them and ran off to serve the next people. They all picked up their respected packages and walked outside.

"Okay, we're splitting up the partners." Said Mr. Fujiyama as he observed the two groups as they held hands all too ready to cross the street. "Uh…Mimi and Tai and…Izzy and Matt."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Tai loudly as he ran away from Mimi. Izzy and Matt shrugged. They couldn't care less because they were both boys so they weren't worried about getting cooties.

"Okay, how about Mimi and Sora and Tai and me?" suggested Mr. Fujiyama.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Tai as he ran over to Izzy. "I'll be Izzy's partner since he's the only one left."

"No! I'M Izzy's partner!!" yelled Matt as he grabbed Izzy's other hand.

"Well, he's MINE now!" yelled Tai. Mr. Fujiyama shrugged.

"I guess you can be a threesome…"

"YAY!!!" Yelled Matt and Tai in unison. Then they glared at each other.

"I don't want to be in a group with Matt, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Tai.

"And I HATE Tai!" said Matt.

"We're JUST crossing the street! It will take ONE second!" said Mr. Fujiyama, beginning to get frustrated.

"I think it'll will be longer than that, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Tai.

"Not MUCH longer." Then Mr. Fujiyama concocted an idea that he must have thought was good at the time. He picked up Matt and Tai and held them like oversized footballs. 

"We were only pretending Mr. Fujiyama!" assured Tai. Then Mr. Fujiyama told Izzy to be a threesome with the girls. Izzy could care less because he was probably too young to understand that there's a difference between boys and girls besides the obvious. And with that, Mr. Fujiyama crossed the street. The group of three was about to cross but Mr. Fujiyama told them to stop because there was a car coming. Then they walked about halfway across the street when another car zoomed by in front of them. 

"Okay! Come on!" called Mr. Fujiyama.

"But what if another car comes!" called Sora even though there obviously wasn't one coming for quite a while.

"Don't worry, I looked both ways!" said Mr. Fujiyama. Then the three of them started running but Mimi was in the middle and going too slow so she toppled over, pulling Izzy over on top of her. Mr. Fujiyama swore to himself and started turning red.

"Mr. Fujiyama, I'm going to repeat those words!" said Tai.

"AND say where I heard them!" said Matt.

"I wasn't swearing…" Mr. Fujiyama said as he tried to cover himself.

"We heard you Mr. Fujiyama, you said…" started Matt.

"No! Don't say it!" said Mr. Fujiyama as he walked out and picked up Izzy and Mimi and carried them off the road. Sora had long abandoned both of them when they had fallen earlier and walked to the side of the road.

They all walked back to the school only to discover that the door was locked and Mr. Fujiyama didn't have the keys.

"As if anything else could go wrong…" Mr. Fujiyama muttered to himself.

"Maybe there's an open window or something…" said Matt as he ran around the building. "FOUND ONE!!" came his voice. Of course, Mr. Fujiyama's hopes were shattered when he realized that the open window was actually a childproof window that doesn't open very much so that your kid can't fall out even if it is only two feet off the ground. 

Fortunately for Mr. Fujiyama, Izzy is a very small child so he grabbed him and shoved him through the crack. Izzy looked out the window at Mr. Fujiyama.

"I'm IN!!" he said happily as if it were an accomplishment.

"Okay, now go and open the door." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"Okay." Said Izzy as he ran off. Mr. Fujiyama and the other four kids stood by the door for a minute. They saw the doorknob shake around a bit. "It won't open!" came Izzy's voice.

"That's because it's locked." Said Mr. Fujiyama through his teeth. "Switch the latch above the door knob."

There was a short pause. "I can't reach it."

Mr. Fujiyama sighed. "Okay, go to the back door and take the board out of the way. Then slide the door open."

They all ran around back and saw Izzy through the glass sliding door. Mr. Fujiyama pointed out the board to him and Izzy picked it up and opened the door.

"YAY!! WE'RE INSIDE!!" cheered Matt as if it had taken forever.

Mr. Fujiyama paused. "Okay, let's go back outside and eat our lunch!" said Mr. Fujiyama. They all ran outside and sat underneath a gigantic tree and unpacked their food.

Tai had only gotten a hotdog and it's not like it takes that long to eat ANYWAY so he quickly ate his.

Matt's macaroni and cheese had kinda moved around too much and was kinda nasty and soggy so he didn't eat much of that. He also wasn't all that crazy for onion rings and couldn't remember WHY he had gotten them in the first place.

Izzy refused to eat his sandwich because not only did it have jelly instead of fluff and the crusts weren't cut off but he can't have a peanut butter and jelly without POPCORN! So Tai ate his sandwich for him and half of his fries.

Sora ate her pizza although the pepperoni in the shape of a smiley face was kinda nasty so she picked those off. She also found coleslaw to be extremely disgusting and ended up spitting it out in front of her.

Mimi ate her chicken fingers and French fries. She had nothing to complain about except for the fact that Sora had spit coleslaw out in front of her.

Mr. Fujiyama decided that he was going to eat his by the door just in case any parents came by and because he was annoyed and wanted to be alone and/or away from small children that he could get the temptation to crush. All of a sudden, he saw Matt and Tai spring up with their fists raised. He immediately dropped his food and sprinted over to them and pulled them apart.

"Okay, now you have to give me a million dollars." Said Matt.

"FINE!!" Tai said with a sigh. "But not right now because I don't have it right now."

"What?" asked Mr. Fujiyama.

"We were betting on what your reaction would be if we started fighting or looked like we were going to start fighting." Matt explained. "And I won."

Mr. Fujiyama's face turned red and he was just about to strangle the two of them when suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Wufei (no, not the REAL one, just Sora's Mom) approaching them.

"Hi!" she said. Sora got up and walked over to her mom. "I hope that Sora wasn't any trouble."

"Oh no, she was just fine!" Mr. Fujiyama replied. Then he pulled Sora's progress report out of his pocket. "Here, this is Sora's progress report so you can see how she's doing!"

"Oh Sora, I'm so proud of you!" said Wufei, looking at all the fours. The progress report seemed to glow in Wufei's hand as she marveled at it. Just then, Mrs. Ishida came out the door as well.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, obviously in a good mood.

"Hi mom!" said Matt, standing up and brushing himself off. Mr. Fujiyama said hello to Mrs. Ishida and yadda yadda yadda. Then he told her about all the stuff that he did that day that was bad and he watched Mrs. Ishida's cheerful smile fade away to a frown. And to make it even worse, Mr. Fujiyama handed her Matt's progress report.

Mrs. Ishida stared at it for a minute and then folded it in half.

"How did your son do?" asked Wufei, holding Sora's progress report in such a way that the whole world could see it. "My little Sora got almost ALL fours! Nothing lower than a three!"

"Yes, Matt got fours…" said Mrs. Ishida slowly.

"Yeah, I did!" Matt said as if he was proud of his…three or so fours.

"Let's go home now, Sora!" Said Wufei as they joined hands and skipped merrily away to get an ice cream reward while singing happy songs.

"Come on, Matt." Mrs. Ishida said, crossing her arms and walking over to the parking lot.

"My mom is so weird!" Matt thought out loud as he followed after her.

Suddenly, Mr. Kamiya ran in very quickly. "Hurry Tai, your sister's in the hospital again!" he said. "Get your stuff and let's go!"

"Stupid Kari always getting sick." Tai mumbled as he stood up and followed after his dad.

"Don't forget Tai's progress report!" Mr. Fujiyama called. Mr. Kamiya ran over, grabbed the progress report and then shoved it in his pocket. Then he left with Tai.

And then Mrs. Tachikawa picked up her daughter, Mimi. And she was very happy with Mimi's progress report. Then they left.

"Come on, Izzy!" said Mr. Fujiyama. "Let's go inside and wait for your mom! She should be here any minute!"

"I don't believe you, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Izzy. "You lied last time and I bet you're lying now."

Mr. Fujiyama sighed and was JUST about to argue when Mrs. Izumi came outside. "Oh, she's here!" said Mr. Fujiyama.

"Mr. Fujiyama, lying is BAD." Izzy said, crossing his arms.

"Izzy!" said Mrs. Izumi.

"MOM!!" Izzy yelled, standing up and running over to his mom and hugging her. Mrs. Izumi picked him up and walked over to Mr. Fujiyama.

"I hope Izzy was good today!" she said.

"He was decent." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "He really only had one part of the day when he wasn't all that great. Oh and here's his progress report."

"Oh great!" Mrs. Izumi said, taking the paper and looking at it. "What is this? Reading and writing? Don't you think Izzy's a little young for that? And creativity? My son is creative!" Mr. Fujiyama shrugged. Mrs. Izumi sighed and then left with Izzy, telling him that he was VERY creative or else his self-esteem might have been lowered.

MEANWHILE!!!

Mr. Kamiya was sitting in the waiting room with Mrs. Kamiya and Tai. He suddenly remembered the paper that Tai's teacher had given him when he was in such a rush to leave. So he took it out and looked at it.

"Tai," he said in a stern voice. "What is with these ones in things like 'behavior' and 'sharing'…?"

Tai shrugged. "Mr. Fujiyama HATES me so he gave me bad grades to be mean."

"Tai, this is serious," said Mrs. Kamiya as she looked at his progress report. "You have to improve your behavior or no desert for a week."

"Okay, I will." Said Tai crossing his arms and frowning.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'M GONNA RUN AWAY!!!" Matt yelled from his room.

"You know, I don't think that just keeping him in his room for a long time will make him improve his behavior in school." Said Mr. Ishida to Mrs. Ishida.

"YOU'LL NEVER EVER EVER **EVER **SEE ME AGAIN!!" Matt continued to yell. "I'M GONNA JOIN THE CIRCUS!! AND THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!!"

"Yeah but how ELSE are we going to enforce this?" sighed Mrs. Ishida.

"AND THEN I'LL COME BACK AND KILL TK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!" 

"MATT!!" Mr. Ishida yelled. "DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!!!"

There was a short pause. "JUST KIDDING!!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Sora, I'm SO proud of you!" Wufei continued to praise Sora. Then she looked out the window at her neighbor, Rosalie, who was outside playing with her kids and being way too overprotective. "Guess what Rosalie?!" she yelled. "My Sora got ALL FOURS in daycare!"

"No, Mom, I got TWO threes!" Sora corrected her.

"Whatever," said Wufei as she shut the window before her psychopathic neighbor could reply.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Oh Mimi, we absolutely LOVE you!!" said Mr. Tachikawa as he hugged Mimi and gave her many kisses and presents.

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you that Mimi got her progress report today at daycare!" said Mrs. Tachikawa.

"OH!!!" said Mr. Tachikawa who gave it to some guy before he even looked at it. The guy went off to have it altered so that all the low grades were changed to fours and then the progress report would be blown up to a larger size and framed.

MEANWHILE!!!

"This progress report says that Izzy's not creative." Said Mrs. Izumi to Mr. Izumi as they sat on the couch and talked about Izzy who was in bed. (It's their favorite After-Izzy's-Bedtime Activity)

"Don't worry," said Mr. Izumi. "I'll have a talk with Mr. Fujiyama and get this whole thing straightened out."

"No, don't." said Mrs. Izumi. "I don't want Mr. Fujiyama to go and think that we're very persistent. I don't want him to hate Izzy."

"Okay, whatever you think is best." Said Mr. Izumi. Little did they know but Izzy was peeking through the door crack. That's HIS favorite After-Izzy's-Bedtime Activity: Listening to his parents talk about HIM. Cause it's usually GOOD things.


	4. Adventures with the Little Selected Kids...

Adventures with the Little Selected Kids 4

Adventures with the Little Selected Kids **4**!!

"Come on, Izzy, we're going to the park!" said Mrs. Izumi as she picked up her three-year-old son. "And we're going to play on the playground! On that BIG slide that you like so much!" She carried him out to the car and buckled him in his car seat.

"Why?" Izzy asked plainly.

"To have FUN!!" Mrs. Izumi replied, sitting down in the front seat. She pulled out of the driveway and they started driving.

"Mom, you're going the wrong way." Said Izzy, looking out the window.

"We're going to a DIFFERENT park." Mrs. Izumi assured him.

"But…that's that tree that…" said Izzy, pointing to a tree that they had just passed.

"What tree?" Mrs. Izumi said obliviously. "I didn't see any tree!"

"And the…" Izzy continued, pointing.

"No, it's not the mailbox!" Mrs. Izumi assured Izzy.

"Mom?!" Izzy yelled. "We're going to Mr. Fujiyama's house aren't we?!?!"

"Of course not!" Mrs. Izumi said forcefully. "We're going to the playground!"

"You lied to me!" Izzy yelled. "You promised that we were going to the park and then you took me to Mr. Fujiyama's house! That was mean because you said we were going to the park but you really are taking me to Mr. Fujiyama's house!!" Izzy burst into tears. "I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE PARK IS!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Tai, get ready to go to Care-A-Lot," said Mr. Kamiya to Tai who was watching television.

"Aw, but Dad!" Tai whined. "I was gonna go and play soccer with my FRIENDS!!"

"I don't have time for this today, Tai!" said Mr. Kamiya as he turned off the television and grabbed Tai's hand.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CARE-A-LOT!!" yelled Tai at the top of his lungs. Mr. Kamiya grabbed Tai like a football and carried him out into the car. "Aw," said Tai as he buckled his seatbelt. "Why do I have to go to stupid Care-A-Lot all the time anyway?"

"Because I said so," Mr. Kamiya replied.

"That's not a very good answer, Dad." Said Tai, crossing his arms.

"Here, Tai Man, play with Mutoid Man." Mr. Kamiya said, handing Tai an action figure.

"YAY!!" said Tai, picking up the action figure. "Here comes Mutoid Man!! But Mutoid Man is no match for Tai Man! TAKE THAT MUTOID MAN FOR YOU ARE EVIL AND I AM NOT!!! And I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America!!"

"Oh no, not Tai Man!!" said Tai in a different voice out of the corner of his mouth.

MEANWHILE!!!

"And you're going to be the BEST behaved one there!" Mrs. Ishida said as she zipped up Matt's coat. "You're just going to be a little angel, aren't you Matt?"

Matt groaned. "Yes Mom," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." She said, standing up. "And I'm warning you, if we get another bad report then we'll have to start punishing you more severely."

"How come TK never has to go to stupid Mr. Fujiyama's…?" asked Matt as they walked out to the car.

"TK's not old enough." Mrs. Ishida replied.

"I think that Mr. Fujiyama's is a bad enough punishment." Matt remarked as he sat down and buckled his seat belt.

"Remember, the BEST BEHAVED ONE THERE." Mrs. Ishida continued to drill into Matt's head. Matt groaned again and leaned back. "Come on, say it, Matt."

"Yes, I'm gonna be the BEST BEHAVED ONE THERE." Matt repeated. "I'm going to be an ANGEL."

"Good." Mrs. Ishida said with a smile.

MEANWHILE!!!

"SORA!!" called Wufei. (Not the real one, just Sora's Mom who happens to be named Wufei in our stories since she and the real Wufei look so similar.) "IT'S TIME TO GO TO DAYCARE!!"

"YAY!!" yelled Sora as she ran over to get her coat.

"Are you going to have another fun filled day?" asked Wufei.

"Of COURSE I am!" Sora said happily.

"And I don't even have to tell you to be good because I know that you are, right?" said Wufei, handing Sora her Dragon Ball Z lunch box. Sora nodded as they both went out to the car.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Mimi, we absolutely LOVE you!!" said Mimi's prodigious dad as he hugged Mimi tightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Mimi's mom who looked stupid. "It's time for Mimi to go to preschool!"

"You mean with Mr. Fujiyama?" asked Mimi. Her parents nodded but she groaned. "Okay, okay…" she said as she went out into the car.

MEANWHILE!!!

Mr. Fujiyama was looking over his checklist. "Tape," he said, picking up a cassette and a cassette player. "Check. Pacifier…check…extra snacks… check…dolls…check!" Then Mr. Fujiyama threw all this stuff into a big bag. "Great, I've got everything now! What time is it?" He looked at his watch and gasped. "I'M LATE!!!" Then he ran out the door as fast as he legs could carry him. He looked both ways and crossed the street and he was at Care-A-Lot Daycare Center. YAY!!

He threw everything down on his desk and sat down. Just then, he heard someone walk in. He looked up to see Matt and Mrs. Ishida standing there.

"Hi Mr. Fujiyama," said Matt with a sigh, looking down. "I'm going to be the best behaved one here today. I'm going to be an angel and you won't have to worry about me all day."

"I'm happy to hear that coming from you!" said Mr. Fujiyama.

"And…" Mrs. Ishida led Matt.

"And I'm SORRY for not respecting you…" Matt continued. "And from now on I'll give you the proper respect that you deserve."

"That's great, Matt!" said Mr. Fujiyama happily.

"I'm sorry he's been such a monster in the past," said Mrs. Ishida, shaking Mr. Fujiyama's hand. "You should have told me."

"No, it's all right!" Mr. Fujiyama assured her. "I should have told you!" Mrs. Ishida stared at Mr. Fujiyama for a minute, thinking (and actually being right) that Mr. Fujiyama was a complete and total idiot. So she shrugged, told Matt to be good AGAIN and then left.

Matt turned and watched the car drive out of the parking lot. Then he looked at Mr. Fujiyama. "Mr. Fujiyama, did you know that it's Opposite Day?" asked Matt. Mr. Fujiyama groaned and slapped his forehead. Just then, Sora and Wufei walked in.

Wufei and Mr. Fujiyama went over to talk like little knaves.

Sora was thinking: "Wow, I'm ALL alone with Matt and none of the other kids are here! Not even Tai! Maybe he wants to play with me."

Matt was thinking: "It's Opposite Day so I don't have to be good. Sora's looking mighty stupid today. Or maybe…Sora's looking mighty NOT stupid today…since it's Opposite Day. Wow, I'm really smart."

"So Matt, you wanna play with me?" asked Sora. "With the blocks?"

"I don't want to play with the blocks." Matt said. "And I don't want to play with you either."

Sora giggled to herself, being a knavish girl and thinking that he was playing hard to get. Just then, Mr. Kamiya and Tai came in. Mr. Kamiya quickly left in a very big hurry and then Wufei said bye to Sora and left too.

"And then Mutoid Man…" Tai started, still playing his little game while holding up Mutoid Man. But then he looked over to see Matt and Sora talking to each other and something inside of him just made him fume up. He was just about to stomp over and start yelling at them when Sora turned around and looked at Tai. He stopped and the rest of the world seemed to fade away except for Sora. A light shone behind her.

"Zombie Man." Matt said.

"What?" Tai said, snapping out of his fantasy only to see Matt since Sora had gone off to play with Mimi who had just arrived. "Where'd Sora go?"

"Who cares?" Matt said with a shrug.

"Yeah…who cares?" Tai said with a fake little laugh. Just then, Izzy and Mrs. Izumi came in. Izzy, for once, wasn't crying. He had on a little backpack with…the unknown inside of it.

Mr. Fujiyama was a little surprised at first because Izzy was very calm. So anyway, Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Fujiyama talked for a minute. "I had to bribe him to come here." She told him. Mrs. Izumi pointed to Izzy who had taken a little plastic laptop toy type thing out of the backpack and pressed the 'on' button.

"Mom, can you get the dancing game again?" he asked. Mrs. Izumi pressed one of the little buttons. Then this little dog came up and started dancing around like a little knave as Izzy pressed the various buttons on the keyboard that played music. Mrs. Izumi winked at Mr. Fujiyama and then left.

Mr. Fujiyama looked out the window to see the lots of snow that had just fallen while no one was looking. AND IT WAS STILL SNOWING!!! WOW!! So he turned around and looked at the kids who were all crowded around Izzy's miniature computer laughing at the dog as he danced around. Mr. Fujiyama gasped and ran over.

"The day is far too beautiful to be crammed inside all day!" he said, taking the computer away. "Let's all go outside and play in the snow!"

"MY MOM GAVE THAT TO ME!!" Izzy yelled, standing up and reaching for the computer.

"We have to play outside first!" Mr. Fujiyama said, putting the computer out of Izzy's reach. "I'll give it to you at the end of the day but right now, we're going to play in the snow okay?"

"BUT I WANT IT NOW!!" Izzy yelled. "She said I could play with it if I stayed here!!"

After a couple minutes of arguing, Mr. Fujiyama got the five of the kids out into the hallway and put on their hats and mittens (you know, those REALLY ity-bitty ones that you can barely get your fingers into?!?!) and snow pants and boots and jackets and all that other cute miniature stuff.

Then they went outside and they were all set LOOSE!!!

"I'm gonna make the biggest snowman in the WHOLE world!!" Tai declared as he started making a ball. Within about five seconds, he got bored of that and started packing snow together to make a wall. "Actually, I'm making a fort!"

"Well, my fort is going to be better!" Matt said as he started making one of his own.

"Wow, you boys are making FORTS?!" Sora said as she started to run over to Matt. But to get over to Matt, she had to run by Tai who sprang up and stopped her.

"Hi Sora!" he said. "You wanna play in my snow fort once I finish it?"

"Um…I don't want to play in your snow fort just in case Matt asks me to play in his." Sora said. Then she smiled, giggled stupidly and skipped over to Matt. The sound of glass shattering was all that Tai heard as he sadly walked back over to his fort.

"What are you doing?!" Matt yelled at Sora. "THIS IS MY SNOW FORT!! NO GIRLS ALLOWED!! COOTIES!!"

"But I'm helping!" Sora said.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!!" Matt yelled, hurling a snowball at her. It hit her and at the time, she probably thought it was a good idea to pretend it was very painful so she could make Matt feel bad and comfort her. She turned around and pretended to start to cry but Matt ignored her and continued making his snow fort. Sora turned around to look at Matt but she suddenly looked up to see that Tai had run over to her.

"Are you okay Sora?!" he asked, sitting down next to her. "I've been hit by a snowball before and it hurts a lot." Just then, a snowball hit him on the side of his face. He turned around to see Matt stick out his tongue at him. "HEY!!" Tai yelled as he got up and ran back over to his fort. Then they both started throwing their snowballs at each other.

Unfortunately, they built their snow forts too far apart from each other because all the snowballs just landed a couple of feet in front of each fort.

"We should have made our snow forts closer together." Matt said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Izzy was digging snow out from underneath the swing so that he'd be able to…use the swing. Eventually, he just sat down on the swing but it didn't really GO anywhere…

"I don't think these swings work." Said Izzy.

As for Mimi, she was just kind of all-too-confused about this whole thing with Matt, Tai and Sora. Something like…Sora was friends with Matt and Tai but Tai was friends with Sora and Matt…but ESPECIALLY Sora. And Matt was friends with Tai but he didn't like Sora but she wanted to be friends with him.

She scratched her head and crossed her arms.

Just then, Mr. Fujiyama came outside. "TIME TO COME IN!!" he bellowed.

"BUT MR. FUJIYAMA!!" they all whined. "WE JUST GOT OUTSIDE!!"

"WELL YOU HAVE TO COME IN NOW!!!" Mr. Fujiyama bellowed back. They all sighed and went back inside. "Okay everyone," he said. "I have the day all planned out. First we have snacks." Then he passed out the snacks. Everyone ate them the way they USUALLY did.

"Wow Mr. Fujiyama, your plan took up an entire minute." Said Matt.

Mr. Fujiyama shot Matt an evil glance. "Next we're going to watch a MOVIE!!"

"YAY!!" said everyone.

"What movie, Mr. Fujiyama?" asked Tai.

"Puff the Magic Dragon." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Matt yelled, putting two thumbs down and sticking out his tongue. Mr. Fujiyama sighed and brought all the kids over to the television set and put the movie in. "Mr. Fujiyama, this show is for BABIES!!"

"Just sit back and enjoy the movie." Mr. Fujiyama said, sitting down at his desk.

"Once, quite by chance," came the voice of Puff the Magic Dragon.

"BAD MOVIE!!" Matt yelled. "I'VE SEEN IT A MILLION TIMES!!"

"ME TOO!!" Sora said, looking at Matt.

"ME THREE!!" Tai agreed, looking at Sora.

"I've never seen it before." said Izzy.

"Me either." Said Mimi.

"Puff the Magic Dragon lives by the sea," sang the little guys on the tape. "And frolicked in the otomist in a land called Honalee!"

Matt groaned and lied down. "I HATE THIS MOVIE!!" he declared as if he hadn't said it enough.

"Me too!" said Sora. "Can't we watch a DIFFERENT one?!" Then she lied down next to Matt. Matt stared at her as if she was purple and had ten heads. Then he sat back up. Then Sora sat back up too.

"Stop copying me." Matt said, annoyed.

"I'm not copying you." Sora said with a smile.

Just then, Mr. Fujiyama walked over. "Obviously, this movie is not working out…" he started.

"When did you figure THAT out, Mr. Fujiyama?" asked Matt.

"So I'll just stop it," Mr. Fujiyama continued, ignoring Matt.

"NO!!" Izzy yelled. "I wanna watch it!"

"You can borrow it." Said Mr. Fujiyama.

"I don't want to borrow it." Izzy said.

"Do you have another movie we could watch?" asked Tai.

"Nope," said Mr. Fujiyama. "We're just going to skip movie time and move right onto naptime."

"PUT THE MOVIE BACK IN!!!" yelled all the kids at once.

"It's too late," Mr. Fujiyama said in a faggoty tone. All the kids complained and said how much they loved Puff the Magic Dragon and wanted to watch it as Mr. Fujiyama lied out the little mats.

"I'm not even tired, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Mimi.

"Well, I DID bring some naptime music!" Mr. Fujiyama said, holding up the cassette and cassette player he had brought. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Mr. Fujiyama instructed them all to lie down on the little mats as he rewound the cassette. He pressed play and the sound of Shadow's melodious French horns started playing.

"MR. FUJIYAMA!!" Matt yelled, sitting up. "MY ONE WEAKNESS!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"I've taken note!" said Mr. Fujiyama. "The last two times we heard it, you were asleep within a minute!"

"Well not this time!" Matt said, crossing his arms. Mr. Fujiyama brought the cassette player over to Matt and set it down next to him as he went over to put the other kids to bed.

"I'm not tired, Mr. Fujiyama." Mimi repeated.

"Well, you'll just have to get tired." Mr. Fujiyama said as he moved onto Sora.

"I wanna sleep next to Matt." Said Sora, pointing to Matt who had already lied down and gone to sleep because of the melodious French horns.

"As long as you go to sleep." Mr. Fujiyama said. Sora smiled and dragged her little mat over to Little Matt. (HAW HAW HAW!! IT WAS FAR TOO TEMPTING!!!)

"I wanna sleep next to Sora." Tai said as Mr. Fujiyama walked over to him. "I mean, not that I LIKE her or anything it's just that…" Tai paused.

"Okay, go for it." Mr. Fujiyama said to help Tai out with the pause. Tai nodded and dragged HIS little mat over next to Sora. Then Mr. Fujiyama carefully sneaked past three that were all lined up in a row and then looked at Izzy. "My guess is that you want to sleep next to Tai right?" he whispered.

"No." Izzy said.

"Okay then." Mr. Fujiyama said. "Good night."

"I'm not going to sleep, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Izzy. "I just had a nap. I'm not tired so you can't make me go to sleep because it's not my bedtime and it's not my naptime. Cause I'm too big and old to have two naps right in a row."

"Well, you'll just have to deal." Mr. Fujiyama said with a sigh.

"I hate you, Mr. Fujiyama!" Izzy cried as if Mr. Fujiyama had just done something really cruel to him. "I'm not going to go to sleep! I'm just going to sit here and stay AWAKE because I'm not tired!"

"Okay, as long as you don't wake anybody up." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"Well I AM because I'm not tired!" Izzy said.

"Shhh!!" said Mr. Fujiyama. "If you promise to be quiet…I'll give you a goldfish!"

"I don't like goldfish." Said Izzy.

"How about an M&M?" suggested Mr. Fujiyama. Izzy thought about this for a second and then he agreed. Mr. Fujiyama handed him an M&M. Izzy stared at it.

"I want a blue one, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Izzy. Mr. Fujiyama sighed and handed Izzy a BLUE M&M. Izzy ate it. "Can I have another one?" Mr. Fujiyama sighed again and handed Izzy a handful of M&Ms. 

At this point, Tai sat up. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" he yelled.

"SHHH!!" Mr. Fujiyama hissed, looking at Matt to make sure he was still asleep. Sora sat up too.

"I want some M&Ms too!" she said.

Mr. Fujiyama said whatever and took Izzy's M&Ms. "HEY!!" Izzy yelled. But then Mr. Fujiyama gave him back a third of what he had before but he really didn't seem to notice. Then he gave Sora and Tai each the other thirds. Just then, Mimi walked over.

"I don't like being alone, Mr. Fujiyama." She said. "And I want some M&Ms."

"Just share them with someone!" groaned Mr. Fujiyama.

"I want some of my OWN!!" Mimi whined. Mr. Fujiyama grabbed Izzy's again and split it in half. Once again, Izzy didn't seem to notice when he only got back half of what he originally had. Then he gave the other half to Mimi. "Now can you move my mat over with everyone else?" she asked.

"If you want to move then you'll have to move your OWN mat." He said. Mimi crossed her arms and went over to get her little mat. She dragged the little mat over to everyone else. Mr. Fujiyama turned around only to see that she had accidentally put half of her little mat ON TOP of Matt (the human being).

"Get off Matt!" Mr. Fujiyama said in a loud whisper.

Mimi looked down. "I'm not on my mat yet." She said, a little confused.

"No, not your mat, THAT Matt!" Mr. Fujiyama said, a little annoyed as he pointed to Matt who, thankfully, was still asleep.

"Oh." Mimi said. Then she paused. "What about him?"

Mr. Fujiyama turned red but then he calmed down. "Please get your mat off of Matt." He said as calmly as he could. Mimi nodded and pulled the little mat off of Matt. (Confusing? Yes? GOOD!!)

Mr. Fujiyama counted heads to see that all five of them were lying down. He sighed with relief even though he knew that none of them were asleep except for Matt. (He knew that Matt wasn't PRETENDING to be asleep because if Matt were really awake he would probably be up demanding M&Ms and causing havoc among all the other children.)

Then he walked over to his chair and slumped down in it. He promised himself that this would be his last day of daycare.

"Why did you move your mat all the way over here?" Sora whispered to Tai.

"I don't know." Tai said. "Why did YOU come all the way over here?"

"Because I wanted to sleep next to Matt," Sora replied with a giggle as if she was embarrassed.

"What, do you LIKE him?" Tai asked, trying to sound as though he was teasing her.

Sora paused and thought about it for a minute. "I don't!" she said firmly. "What makes you think that?"

"Nothing." Tai said.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Mimi were carrying on what they must of thought was an intelligent conversation. "Cookie Monster is so much better than Elmo." Said Izzy.

"No way!" Mimi argued. "Elmo's cuter!"

Izzy looked disgusted. "Cute?" he said. "But Cookie Monster's funny and…he eats all the cookies and he goes like this…" Then Izzy made a really cute impression of Cookie Monster.

"Yeah but Elmo is more popular!" Mimi continued. "And he's red."

"Well Cookie Monster is blue." Izzy remarked.

"MR. FUJIYAMA!!" Mimi practically shrieked. "IZZY SAYS THAT COOKIE MONSTER IS BETTER THAN ELMO BUT I SAY…" At this point, Mr. Fujiyama had run over and clamped his hand over Mimi's mouth. With his free hand he made the 'shh' sign as he took his hand off her mouth.

"What do you think Mr. Fujiyama?" asked Izzy.

"I always liked Big Bird." Mr. Fujiyama said very quietly. "And Harry Monster. Grover's a good one too."

"I like Oscar the Grouch!" Tai said, turning around and facing them. "He's funny because he lives in a trashcan he's really mean to everyone!"

"I like Prairie Dawn!" said Sora.

Mr. Fujiyama was just about to defend Harry Monster and Big Bird when he remembered that they were all supposed to be sleeping. "Hey, go to sleep." He said.

"No," they all said almost in unison.

"You have to or else I'll separate you in all the corners around the room." Mr. Fujiyama warned.

"But Mr. Fujiyama," said Sora. "There are only four corners so two people would have to be in the same corner."

"I'll put one in the middle." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"You're so mean Mr. Fujiyama!" cried Mimi.

Mr. Fujiyama was just about to carry through with his threat when suddenly he heard a faint knock at the door. He turned around to see Mrs. Ishida standing there. He walked over to her. "You're very early." He remarked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fujiyama," said Mrs. Ishida. "But I have to go out and do a few errands…"

"So you're not picking up Matt…?" Mr. Fujiyama said, trying not to sound upset.

"No, I'm not." she said.

"Then why'd you come by?" asked Mr. Fujiyama.

"I was just wondering if you could watch my other son, TK, for just about ten or fifteen minutes." She said. Mr. Fujiyama's eyes widened as he had a little white cloud appear over his head. Inside the white cloud were two little identical Matts running around causing havoc. Mrs. Ishida looked as though she could see the little cloud. "Don't worry," she said. "He's only about a year and half. He'll be no trouble at all." Then she handed Mr. Fujiyama the baby that was in her arms.

"Oh okay," said Mr. Fujiyama.

"And just tell me really quick," Mrs. Ishida said. "How's Matt been?"

"Actually…" Mr. Fujiyama said. "I think he's been the best so far…he's the only one who's gone to bed…"

Mrs. Ishida looked as though she wanted to spit out 'LIAR!!!' but she held back. She smiled, waved goodbye to TK and then left. Mr. Fujiyama turned around only to see Izzy, Sora, Mimi and Tai all standing there looking curious.

"What are you three doing here?!" he demanded.

"Mr. Fujiyama, there are four of us." Said Tai. The sound of a kettle going off was heard in the distance.

"I thought my mom was here." Said Izzy.

"What's that?" asked Sora, pointing to TK.

"Oh…it's Matt's younger brother…" Mr. Fujiyama said as he put TK down on the floor. TK had to catch his balance before he could stand up like a good little dooby.

"He's so cute!!" squealed Mimi like a knave. "Can I play with him?!"

"No, you're supposed to be sleeping!" Mr. Fujiyama said.

"But we're not tired." Said Tai.

"Well TOO BAD!!" Mr. Fujiyama practically yelled.

"Mr. Fujiyama, you have to be quiet or Matt'll wake up." said Sora.

"Matt?" said TK obliviously. Then he hobbled into the other room like a little duck to see his older brother sleeping there and looking CUTE!!! "Matt!" he declared, sitting down next to him. Mr. Fujiyama and the other kids came in the room too. "Shh!" TK said. Then he pointed to Matt. "Matt seeping."

"I'm glad someone finally sees it my way." Said Mr. Fujiyama with a sigh.

"Mr. Fujiyama, can we just wake Matt up and play?" asked Tai. "It's very BORING how we have to just be quiet."

"No!" Mr. Fujiyama said.

"But NONE of us are tired!" complained Sora.

"I'm not tired Mr. Fujiyama." Said Izzy. "So I'm not taking a nap."

"Well…" Mr. Fujiyama said, weakening. "I suppose we could move Matt into the other room…" Then he turned around to see that TK was sleeping on top of Matt. Mr. Fujiyama figured that they both must have a weakness for French Horns.

"Oh and I wanted to play with him too." Said Mimi.

"All right," said Mr. Fujiyama, walking over to Matt and TK. "I'm going to…" Then he tilted his head as if looking at the two from a different angle was going to help him figure out a way to move them without either of them waking up. "Um…"

"Mr. Fujiyama, I'll help!" came Tai's voice. Mr. Fujiyama turned around and grabbed Tai's shoulders just in time before he reached them.

"No, that's quite all right." He said. Then he thought for a minute. "Wait…why am I caving into you guys? I'M the teacher! You all have to listen to me! So all of you get back on your mats and go to sleep!"

"You want us to sleep on Matt?" Tai said, trying to be difficult.

Mr. Fujiyama looked annoyed. "Yeah, Tai, I want you to sleep on Matt." He said sarcastically.

"Why?" asked Izzy, confused.

"Just…lie down!!" Mr. Fujiyama said a little louder than he needed to. After a minute of complaining and groaning, all the kids reluctantly lied down on their little mats.

Mr. Fujiyama sighed and sat down on his chair. Then he started playing tic-tac-toe with himself because he knew that his peace would be short lived. And he was right because suddenly the cassette ended because there was no more melodious French Horn music on that side. He froze.

"Mr. Fujiyama, the tape's over!" said Tai suddenly, holding up the tape. Mr. Fujiyama sprinted over to the tape and put it back in and pressed 'rewind'. He stared at Matt and TK as if telepathically daring them to wake up. Then the tape finally finished rewinding. "Mr. Fujiyama, the tape's ready to be turned over." Said Tai as if Mr. Fujiyama didn't notice. Mr. Fujiyama turned it over and pressed play and the melodious French Horns started playing again. He sighed with relief.

At this time, he looked at his watch and noticed that it was lunch time. Of course, he didn't really look at his watch, he only really listened to the sound of Tai's stomach growling.

Mr. Fujiyama debated with himself on whether to wake them up to have lunch for a little while. "Mr. Fujiyama, I'm going to die if I don't eat something right now." Said Tai.

"We'll wait until Matt's mom comes back and picks up TK and then we can all have lunch." Said Mr. Fujiyama, hoping against hope and WISHING against wish that Mrs. Ishida would take a long time to get back. Unfortunately, that's when Mrs. Ishida walked in.

"Wow, they're STILL asleep?" she said.

"Yeah," Mr. Fujiyama said. "How do you get them to sleep without the French Horn music?"

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot or something?" Mrs. Ishida asked. "Of course I use French Horn music. I can make them go to sleep whenever I want them to. Like when we were at this ceremony, they were being really obnoxious and laughing a lot so I just gave them some headphones and they were asleep in a snap."

"Strange that it works on BOTH of them but none of the other kids." Mr. Fujiyama wondered.

"Yes, strange it is." Mrs. Ishida said. "But I'm thankful for the strangeness." Then she picked up TK in such a way that ALL moms know how to pick up small children so that they don't wake up.

"Are you going to take Matt too?" asked Mr. Fujiyama. Mrs. Ishida looked at Mr. Fujiyama as if he were stupid.

"Mr. Fujiyama, I am his mother and I have to deal with him 24/7." She said. "You only have him for a couple hours on the weekdays. I think I should have a FEW hours of peace." Mr. Fujiyama sighed and nodded as Mrs. Ishida left.

"NOW can we have lunch?!" asked Tai eagerly. "We've been having naptime for…FIVE HOURS!!"

"Of course we have." Said Mr. Fujiyama. So then he nodded and all of the kids said YAY and stood up. Mr. Fujiyama stopped the French Horn music and shook Matt awake. Matt sat up and looked around.

"See Mr. Fujiyama?" he said. "I TOLD you I could stay awake!" Then he yawned.

"Yeah…okay…" said Mr. Fujiyama. Then he handed all of them their prodigious Dragon Ball Z lunch boxes.

"Oh Matt, you were asleep but Mr. Fujiyama passed out M&Ms and I saved some for you!" said Sora as she pulled out about five M&Ms from her pocket.

"I wasn't asleep." Matt said.

"Okay, but I saved them for you." Sora said.

"I don't want them." Said Matt.

"I'll have them!" said Izzy.

"Yeah, give them to Izzy." Matt said. Sora nodded and handed the M&Ms to Izzy.

"Since you gave five of your M&Ms to Matt, I saved these for you!" said Tai, holding out six M&Ms. "There used to be seven…but I ate one."

"Oh…thanks Tai but I don't really want them." Sora said.

"Oh." Said Tai.

"Can I have them?" asked Mimi. But she was too late because Tai had already devoured them.

Mr. Fujiyama had a lot of things going through his head as he thought about each other kids: Wow, Matt's been REALLY good today! Even though he DID go and say that it was Opposite Day. He was the only one who went to sleep…although, it's not like he went to sleep on his own free will. Maybe I should just carry the cassette around all day and whenever he's being a pain, I can just put him right out!

I think that Izzy's been pretty good today too. Except for the fact that he wouldn't go to bed. But I guess all the other kids didn't do that anyway so it's not like I can blame only him. And plus, Izzy's usually the good one out of the boys so I have to give him some credit for that.

Sora's kind of been acting like a jerk to Tai today. I wonder what suddenly made her act like this all of a sudden? And why did she want to sleep next to Matt? Oh well…I guess I should leave her alone since she's almost never bad and I can always expect the best from her.

As for Tai…I don't know what got over him either! He suddenly LIKES being around Sora? I think they're a little young for this sort of thing! But he's acting better today so I guess I shouldn't go around complaining. Though I do kind of feel bad for him sometimes since Sora keeps putting him down for Matt all the time. And he and Matt haven't been in a fight ALL day today! I'm feeling warm and fuzzy inside!

And Mimi…has Mimi even been here today? WOW!! She's such a good girl! I wish ALL the kids were always like the way she's being today! I guess I'll have to give her a good report but it's not like I ever DON'T give her a good report. Her only shaky time was naptime but then again, that was a shaky time for EVERYONE…except Matt. OH WELL!!

Meanwhile, all the kids where thinking about Mr. Fujiyama…

Tai: Mr. Fujiyama is so mean to me sometimes. Hey, where's Mutoid Man?!

Matt: Stupid Mr. Fujiyama and the French Horns…I had to go and show my weakness…now I bet he's planning to use them on me ALL the time.

Sora: Mr. Fujiyama is kind of being mean today.

Mimi: I wanted to watch Puff the Magic Dragon. I HATE MR. FUJIYAMA!!

Izzy: I want my computer dog back.

"So, is everyone done with lunch?" asked Mr. Fujiyama, clapping his hands together. Everyone nodded and gave Mr. Fujiyama the thumbs up sign.

"Mr. Fujiyama, did you steal my Mutoid Man action figure?" asked Tai.

"No, you dropped it on the ground so I put it on my desk for you to pick up later." Mr. Fujiyama replied, walking over to his desk and picking up Tai's Mutoid Man action figure and handing it to Tai.

"Oh, your dolly?" Matt teased.

"It's not a doll!" Tai yelled. "It's an action figure!"

"Action figures and dolls are the SAME thing, Tai!" Matt said, crossing his arms. "Can I see your Barbies?"

"I don't have any Barbies!!" Tai yelled, throwing one of the blocks that were on the floor at Matt. It hit Matt in the arm.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "You jerk!!" Then he threw a block at Tai.

"Dork!!" Tai yelled back as he dropped Mutoid Man and jumped on top of Matt. Mr. Fujiyama turned around to see them suddenly fighting and figured that if he hadn't thought about the fact that they hadn't fought yet then they wouldn't have…but since he thought about it…they DID start fighting!! HAW HAW HAW!!! So Mr. Fujiyama walked over to break it up.

"We were just playing, Mr. Fujiyama!" said Tai, staring at Matt with a look of hate.

"You two have been being very good so please continue to be that way!" Mr. Fujiyama said as he put them down.

"I don't like Tai, Mr. Fujiyama." Said Matt. "In fact, I hate Tai almost as much as I hate this daycare center and YOU, Mr. Fujiyama!!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Fujiyama said, rolling his eyes.

"I hate you even more than I hate Puff the Magic Dragon!" Matt continued as Mr. Fujiyama walked away, ignoring him. "And the French Horns!"

"Matt, if you say one more thing about hating someone or something then I'll have to put you on time out." warned Mr. Fujiyama.

"Yeah Matt, you wouldn't want to be put on time out," said Tai, sticking out his tongue.

Matt, being the troublesome little five-year-old he is, decided to push it and say that he hated time out. So Mr. Fujiyama, not really having any patience with Matt anymore, took Matt out into the hall, gave him a long talk and then sat him down on a chair out in the hall all by himself. Then he walked back inside where the leftover kids were all…um…PLAYING WITH BLOCKS!!!

"Okay, what do you all want to do now?" he asked.

They all stared at Mr. Fujiyama, not really caring about what he was saying because none of them really had any respect towards him at this point in time.

"Okay…" said Mr. Fujiyama slowly. "Then how about…we just go and play outside in the snow again!" Then he took them out into the hall and got all of their miniature snow equipment that they needed to go outside in the snow.

"Mr. Fujiyama, can I get out of the chair yet?" asked Matt as he watched the other four kids get their stuff on.

"No, you have to stay inside." Mr. Fujiyama replied.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Because I said so." Mr. Fujiyama answered.

"But that's mean, Mr. Fujiyama." Matt said. Mr. Fujiyama shrugged and then let all the other four go outside and play.

"Now who am I going to deck with snowballs?" wondered Tai as he scanned the playground at all the various children. "Not Sora cause…well…" Then paused and blushed as if someone was actually listening to him. Then he got over it. "Not Izzy and Mimi because they're small and defenseless and they'll probably start crying! By keeping Matt in, Mr. Fujiyama just made ME have less fun! So it's like a punishment for ME!! That's not fair!!"

"Going down the slide that has snow at the bottom is really fun." Mimi told Izzy as she climbed up the ladder to the top of the slide. "Cause then when you reach the bottom, you get a soft landing. You also don't go all that fast so you don't fall off."

"Oh." Said Izzy. Then Mimi went down the slide.

Sora was sitting in Matt's abandoned snow fort. She was just kind of sitting there…being boring…like the boring normal average person she is. Yawn.

Tai skipped over to Izzy and Mimi who were just continuously going down the slide. "My turn!" Tai declared.

"I was next in line." Izzy said.

"Yeah but you've already had a million trillion billion zillion turns and I haven't had ANY yet!" said Tai. Izzy stared at Tai. "And I'm bigger and I can hurt you easily!" Izzy stepped backwards and Tai climbed up the slide ladder. He slid down very, very, VERY slowly until he reached the bottom. "How is that fun?!" he demanded. Izzy and Mimi shrugged.

At this point, he noticed Sora sitting in the swing that Izzy had previously 'cleared out'. So he ran over and sat down in the swing next to hers. She looked up with a smile but then frowned when she saw Tai. "Oh… hi Tai." She said.

"Hi Sora!" he said.

"I thought you were Matt at first." She said. "Because of you're yellow scarf."

Tai looked down at his scarf and then at Sora. "Nope!" he said. "It's just me, regular ol' Tai!"

"Yeah." Sora said with a fake smile. "I know." They sat there in silence for a minute. "What do you think Matt's doing inside right now?" Sora asked Tai suddenly.

"I don't know." Tai answered. "But who cares?! Matt's dumb anyway." Sora stared at Tai for a minute and then shook her head as if she were some kind of disappointed mother. "So, what do you wanna do? Izzy and Mimi are younger than we are…I mean _I_am so I can't play with them and Matt's inside so I can't really play with HIM either so I guess it's just you and me!"

"Yeah," Sora said unenthusiastically.

"So what do you wanna do?" Tai asked again. "Unless you want to stay on this swing because that's always fun! We could have a contest on who can swing higher than the other and that will be really fun!"

"Um…no thanks." Sora said.

"But what do _I _know?!" Tai said. "But we could see who can jump farther when we jump off the swing! I beat Matt last time and…" But then Tai noticed that Sora seemed to go into a trance at the mere sound of Matt's name.

Tai looked down for a minute. "I'll never really understand girls." He thought. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mimi standing there.

"Tai," she said in a caring voice. But then her voice shifted to an angry tone. "If you're not going to use the swings then GET UP!!" Tai looked behind her to see Izzy nodding and agreeing.

"No, I'm using the swing you butthead!" said Tai. "Now get away before I crash into you and break your head open!"

"That's okay, you can use my swing." Said Sora, getting up.

"Yeah, you can use mine too!" said Tai, jumping off as well. Mimi and Izzy sat down on the empty swings.

"I'll never understand boys," thought Mimi. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Izzy standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Mimi," he said. "Can you give me a push?"

"The snow's a little deep," Mimi said. "Uh…" Then she stood up on the swing. Izzy did the same thing. "Look, I bet I can jump farther than you can!"

"No, me!" Izzy said. Then they both jumped off the swing and landed in the snow. They laughed at this and even forgot to determine who won because they immediately got back on the swing to jump off again.

Just then, Mr. Fujiyama came outside. "TIME TO COME IN!!!" he bellowed. Everyone groaned but eventually came back in.

"Your parents should be coming soon to pick you up." said Mr. Fujiyama as he helped take off the snow stuff of the kids. He finally got to Tai who was bouncing up and down.

"Mr. Fujiyama, my foot is REALLY cold!" he said, pointing to his left foot.

"It's probably just from being outside." Said Mr. Fujiyama as he took of Tai's boots. From the left boot came a huge pile of snow. "You went the whole recess with this much snow in your boot?!"

"What was I supposed to do, Mr. Fujiyama?!" demanded Tai. "Take it off while I was outside?! It's all your fault for putting my boots on the wrong feet ANYWAY!!" Then all of a sudden, Tai got a look of pain on his face. "MR. FUJIYAMA!! MY FOOT IS DYING!!! IT STINGS!! I THINK A BEE STUNG MY FOOT MR. FUJIYAMA!!" Then he burst into tears.

"Calm down!" said Mr. Fujiyama as he shut the door to the room and started rubbing Tai's foot in attempt to make it feel better.

"MR. FUJIYAMA!!!!" Tai yelled. "THAT'S NOT HELPING!!!"

Mr. Fujiyama pressed the little button that said 'nurse' in the hallway. A little nurse person came by within minutes. Mr. Fujiyama explained about the snow in the boot and all that kind of stuff and then the nurse took Tai to her office.

"Okay, let's go back in the room." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "But VERY quietly," he added as he opened the door. 

"Why?" asked Mimi but then they noticed that Mr. Fujiyama had OBVIOUSLY gotten fed up with Matt and had started the melodious French Horn music so now he was sleeping on a little mat!! That evil devious Mr. Fujiyama!!

"Great, now we have to be quiet again!" groaned Izzy.

"Don't worry, your parents are going to pick you up soon." Said Mr. Fujiyama. "And I have an idea! Since none of you went to sleep at the FIRST naptime, you can all go to sleep at THIS naptime so that when your parents pick you up, they can have an easy time!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Sora, Mimi and Izzy.

"SHHHH!!" hissed Mr. Fujiyama, looking over at Matt. "You will all go to sleep whether you like it or not!" So then he lied them all down on little mats.

"I want to sleep next to Matt and the tape player since the French horns make me go to sleep too." Lied Sora like a knave.

"Whatever!!" said Mr. Fujiyama, throwing his hands up in the air. Since none of them got any sleep before, they all lied down and went to sleep very easily. Mr. Fujiyama was JUST about to sigh with relief when Tai walked in.

"NOT ANOTHER NAPTIME!!!" he yelled when he saw all of them sleeping. Mr. Fujiyama sprang up to shut Tai up but he was too late because all four of the sleeping children had already waken up!! (Of course, Matt fell back asleep within seconds since the cassette player was still playing!! HAW HAW HAW!!)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" everyone pretended to cry to annoy Mr. Fujiyama. Matt woke up again, pretended to cry for about a second and then went back to sleep because of the French horns!! DAMN THOSE HORNS FROM FRANCE!!!

Mr. Fujiyama was just about to yell "SHUT UP!!!!!" when Mr. Kamiya came in.

"Of course, take the one who's NOT crying!" Mr. Fujiyama thought.

"Hi Mr. Fujiyama!" said Mr. Kamiya with a big smile on his face. "Good news, Tai! Kari's NOT sick today!!"

"YAY!!" said Tai happily.

"All right, get Mutoid Man and let's get out of here!!" said Mr. Kamiya. "Ready Tai Man?!"

"READY SUPER DAD!!" Tai yelled as he jumped on Mr. Kamiya's back and they ran out of the room like happy little knaves.

Mr. Fujiyama suddenly remembered the huge bag of Barbies that he brought from home. So he dragged over the bag and dumped it out in front of the remaining kids. It glowed like gold to the girls.

"Oooooooooo…" they awed as they each grabbed a doll and immediately started playing.

"Mr. Fujiyama, I don't play with dolls." Said Izzy. "I'm a boy." Just then, Mrs. Izumi walked in!! "MOM!!" yelled Izzy, running over. "They tried to make me play with dolls and they took away my computer dog and…and…and…"

"That's okay, Izzy." said Mrs. Izumi. "I'm sure Mr. Fujiyama had a good reason for taking away your computer."

"No!" Izzy said. "He took it away for no reason!"

"Kids are just that way." Said Mr. Fujiyama, handing the computer to Mrs. Izumi. "Izzy was pretty good today except for when it came to naptime. He just wouldn't go to sleep!"

"Oh…I guess I shouldn't have given him that nap beforehand." Said Mrs. Izumi. Mr. Fujiyama's eyes turned into 'x's as he floated off screen. "I mean, he told me last time that you didn't give them naps and he wasn't all that pleasant to be around that day so I figured that I'd just give him a nap before he came here!"

"No, don't worry about it." Said Mr. Fujiyama. Mrs. Izumi nodded and then left.

Mr. Fujiyama turned around to see that Mimi had already left with her mom. She had also taken all of the Barbie dolls with her. OH WELL!!! Mr. Fujiyama shrugged and then noticed that Sora was now stroking Matt's head.

"No, don't touch him!!" Mr. Fujiyama yelled in a loud whisper, fearing Matt to wake up.

"I'm being very gentle." Sora assured Mr. Fujiyama. Just then, Mrs. Ishida came in.

"Is it STILL naptime?" she said, surprised.

"No, we decided to have a second one, just he and I." Mr. Fujiyama said with a wink.

"I see." Mrs. Ishida said. "Well, I'll just be going now. And I want to thank you again for watching TK for that short period of time."

"He was really no trouble at all." Mr. Fujiyama said.

"I know." Mrs. Ishida said, flattering herself. "He never is." But then she stopped because she figured that if she flattered herself anymore then she might accidentally bring up Matt. "Well, bye now!" Then she picked up Matt in that ever so special way and left.

Then Wufei (not the real one) came and picked up Sora.

AT THE HOMES!!!!!!!

"Dad," said Tai. "Mr. Fujiyama purposely put my boots on the wrong feet so that I'd get snow in my boots and that my feet would die."

"Oh, that's too bad." Said Mr. Kamiya.

"Yeah, it was really mean." Tai continued.

"It's a shame that you have a psychopathic teacher who would do something like that JUST for the soul purpose to make your life more difficult." Said Mr. Kamiya with a sigh, not believing a word that Tai was saying. Tai nodded and crossed his arms as if it upset him.

Then he shrugged and picked up Mutoid Man and started playing with him. "Mutoid Man, you're so stupid." He said.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"Izzy, maybe you should try a DIFFERENT game." Said Mrs. Izumi. "I mean, the one BESIDES the dancing game. I'm getting a little tired of your made up songs…"

"But I like this game." Izzy said as he continued to hit the keyboard and watch the dog dance around.

"But look at all these different games you can choose from!" Mrs. Izumi said, handing Izzy the manual. "They ALL have the dog in them! You can do addition, subtraction, multiplication…" Mrs. Izumi paused for a minute. "Then again…play your heart out."

"Thank you mom." Said Izzy happily as he continued to play with the dancing dog.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Oh Mimi, we absolutely LOVE you!!" said Mimi's prodigious dad as he dumped the pile of new Barbie dolls into Mimi's already gynumbous pile of Barbie dolls.

"That's right, we sure do!!" said Mimi's retarded mother as she showered Mimi with kisses, hugs and presents.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Mom, you should tell Mr. Fujiyama that the French horns don't work on me anymore." Matt said. "It's not fair because he just kept putting me to sleep and I missed out on the entire day!"

"And wouldn't you know it?" Mrs. Ishida said. "Mr. Fujiyama said that that was your best behaved day yet!"

"But it was BORING!" Matt complained.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Mrs. Ishida said suddenly. "When I came to pick you up, there was this nice little girl sitting next to you and stroking your head! It was very cute, I think!"

"She was TOUCHING me?!" Matt said as if he were disgusted. "Well, I had too many naps today and I'm going to be really difficult to put to bed!"

"That's what you think." Said Mrs. Ishida as she looked at the French horn tape out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm burning that tape someday." Matt said.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Mom, there's this boy I like but I don't think he likes me back!" said Sora to Wufei. (Not the REAL Wufei, only an imposter who looks like him.)

"Oh Sora, let me tell you about how I met your father." Said Wufei.

THE END!!!


End file.
